Blood Lines
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: *Sequal to New Wings* The Flock has abandoned Jade and now she's being shot at by Erasers.She falls from the sky and almost dies but luckily a blond vampire saves her life.Now Jade must choose between her first love and her true love.
1. Why?

_**Welcome my readers!**_

_**This is my sequel to **__**New Wings**__** a Maximum Ride story. Like I said this is a crossover between my two favorite books, Twilight and Maximum Ride. The first few chapters of this story are gonna be all Twilight but I promise the Flock will come in soon!**_

_**So R&R!**_

* * *

My life sucks! I hate life! And I don't care if I sound emo or depressed because I am depressed but not really emo. Well I don't know!

Maybe I should start from where we left off. As you know I'm Jade Scarlet, I have wings, I was played by my best friend, I left with the Flock, I fell in love with Iggy, I… I… I hate everyone now!

So the reason I hate everyone let's see, I was abandon. The Flock kicked me out. The only one who defended me was Max, my amazing friend. That's right Iggy didn't want me to stay. They said I was an emotional wreck and I was going to cause the Flock to get captured.

I have a reason I'm an emotional rollercoaster though. Iggy left me! For Ella! He broke my heart and didn't even care. And then I tried to stay with the Flock because they are my only family but I couldn't help but feel the pain in my chest every time he held Ella or kissed her.

That's right he kissed Ella in front of me, like I wasn't even there. He doesn't care about me! He treats me like a piece of meat something that doesn't matter.

Then of course Nudge and me used to be best friends, but now were not. She choose the other side. The only girl, besides Max, I could connect with choose Iggy's side over her friend's. I hate my life!

Then of course Angel and Gazzy choose Iggy's side too. I mean I understand Gazzy him and are like best friends but Angel? I don't understand anything anymore!

Then of course Fang had to go against me too! I thought he'd see things from Max's point of view since there like together and all but no he thought I was bi-damn-polar!

Everyone hates me! Max tried to convince them to let me stay. SHE TRIED! But no they can't stand me anymore! Max said she'd stay with me but I told her no the Flock needs here more than me.

So after the Flock moved to a new safe house with Max's mom and _Ella_ I left for New York hoping to find Brandon. When I got there I wished I didn't go.

I found our shelter in shreds. No one was there. It was trashed all our food opened all our beds and clothes shredded and crashed. Then when I went to the hidden room I told Brandon to hide the ones too small to fight in I found a note. I still have it in my back pocket as a horrible reminder of the mistakes I made.

_Jade,_

_Thought I'd give you the befit of the doubt and tell you what's going to happen. We're going to take your little useless friends back to the lab and do a few experiments till you get here. When you're here the scientists will lay off on your friends and focus on you._

_So when you want your friends to stop suffering come on down were in a new lab now. It's nicer has better equipment._

_Can't wait to see you Jade. Just remember this is all your fault._

_-Kim_

Kim had come and taken my friends back. She even took her own brother. Angel was right she's trying to ruin my life.

But maybe Kim's right. Maybe it is all my fault that Brandon and the others were captured. Maybe I am a bi-polar freak who over-reacted to her boyfriend breaking up with her for her best friend's sister.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I punched the tree that I was leaning against. "I fucking hate you Ella!"

Alright I'll admit I have anger issues but I'm not bi-polar. And I'm not an emotional rollercoaster like Fang said. I can find boundaries, I just choose not to.

Well one good thing came out of Iggy breaking my heart, me losing my family, and Brandon getting captured by his sister. (Wow, that sounds bad.) It's that I finally remembered my goal. The one thing I've been promising myself since I was in the cage. To find Trenton.

I got a lead from the institute that the School had a new lab on the boarder of Washington and Canada. It said that they were bringing in some old experiments that were doing good so that will work. But ones I get Trenton back I plan to save Brandon and the others. So at least I'm trying to bounce back.

"I need to keep moving," I told myself. I walked to a clearing a few feet away and unfurled my wings. Then I ran and jumped into the air.

Ever since the… horrible event flying has been the only place I can let go. When I fly nowadays I feel free like anything is possible. Like Iggy could still love me. Or the Flock could fly through those trees and Iggy could fly up to me and take me in his arms.

I heard a whistling sound go past my ear. I turned and saw flying blurs. There was another whistle. I realized that the sounds were bullets being shoot at me. Oh crap FLYING ERASERS!

"I thought they were all destroyed!" I said to myself.

A bullet sliced through a strand of my hair. I turned and flew as fast as I could. I needed to get away. I couldn't fly as fast as Max so that's sucks.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as a bullet glazed my arm. Damn that hurt like hell. I felt another bullet hit the side of my stomach. Then another one hit my shoulder.

_Why can't I fly away fast enough?_ I thought. Then I felt a bullet nick the bone in my right wing. I went crashing down. I can't fly missing a feather like this.

I wasn't too high up so I might not die. But I was in the middle of the woods so if I was to hit the ground no one would find me and I would die of hypothermia or dehydration.

_One year, eleven months, thirty days, and sixteen hours since Iggy broke up with me._

_One year, eleven months, thirty days, and fifteen hours since I saw Iggy making out with Ella for the first time._

_One year, seven months, twenty-seven days and three hours. That's how long it's been since the Flock abandon me._

_One more minute and I'll be facing death._

Life sucks!

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch myself hit the ground. You know maybe this was better. Maybe I didn't deserve to live on this earth. Maybe it was my turn to die.

I felt it to quickly. The cold hard forest floor. I opened my eyes for a split second before they closed, maybe forever. The last thing I saw was gold. Gold eyes. Beautiful golden eyes. And then everything was black.

**

* * *

**

This takes place after FANG but a few things didn't happen. Fang didn't leave and there is no Dylan.

**So please Review! This is my first Crossover!**

**~MokyLoky**


	2. Mystery Girl

**I've changed my mind. There will be a Dylan, later on that is, but Jade doesn't know about him. I'm going to have it where she was kicked out the Flock right at the time in between the books MAX and FANG.**

**And in other news I have decided to kidnap my favorite Twilight and Maximum Ride characters! So Fang will be joining me in my author note!**

**Jasper's POV**

It's been six years since Bella's eighteenth birthday party and yet I can't seem to forget the affects it's had on our lives. The main one for me would Alice and I breaking up. She said that what happened that night changed everything and she couldn't take it anymore. But I can't help feel like she's hiding something.

Well Renesmee, my niece and Bella and Edward's daughter, just turned five though she looks like an average sixteen year old. That's another big thing that happened since Bella's last birthday party. That also seemed to drag Alice and me apart even more.

I still love her though. I will never stop loving Alice even if she doesn't love me. She took me out of the darkness of my old life and brought me to this family, my family.

Now to today's events. Alice insisted I go hunting with Emmett and Edward today, even though I don't need it since I went last week. She then hurried us out the door earlier than we planed on going, so I had my suspicions then. But she hasn't bothered us since then so I gave it up and figured she wanted to spend time with the girls. Of course after I was full she sent me a text and told me to meet her at this exact spot so yet again I'm having my suspicions.

I tried texting her but she won't answer. Then when I planned on leaving she sent me another text saying she was late and to just wait here.

I'm getting annoyed with Alice now. I've been waiting here for forty-five minutes and she's still not here. Though I'm worried because Alice is always on time. This is kind of odd for someone like Alice.

Then I felt something hit my arm. Heavier than a drop of rain but it felt the same. I looked down and saw the familiar red color. Blood.

But where did it come from?

I looked up and saw something falling from the sky. After a second I recognized it as a human. A bleeding human. But the smell didn't make me go crazy. It made me wonder.

I held my arms out ready to catch whoever it was. A girl landed in my arms. She had long black wild hair and her skin had a thick layer of dirt on it. She opened her eyes and I saw they were a bright electric blue. Then they shut.

The scent hit my nose before I had seen her wounds. I looked over her body and saw she had a line of blood on her right shoulder and a line of blood going across her side. This girl was dieing and she need help. Now.

With this thought I took off running. I could not let this beautiful stranger die like this. It doesn't matter how she fell from the sky or how she got hurt. All that matters now was that I get her to safety.

I realize as I run and look down at her soft skin that I am in love with this girl. She's not like anyone else, this much I can tell. She has that powerful aroma that so little of us have. The aroma that can make even the strongest person in a room take a step back. Or make a predator second guess themselves.

Now as I get closer to the house I focus on my thoughts hoping Edward would be close enough to hear them.

_Edward. Help. Warn Carlisle. Someone's injured, bleeding. She needs help now._

I wasn't sure if it would work but I could hope. I ran through the door and realized that Edward wasn't home and he hadn't heard my thoughts. Well time to wing it.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.(Yes I yelled in a house of vampires. It happens, especially when you live with Emmett.)

Carlisle came running into the room with Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob, and Alice following him. His glace fell to the girl in my arms and I knew what was coming next.

"Jasper what happened?" He asked. As I expected everyone in this room is blaming me and thinks I did this to the girl.

"I'll explain what happen later but first she's losing a lot of blood please help her," I begged. That's new I never beg.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll take her," he said walking towards me. _No, _I thought. I wasn't leaving her yet.

"No I have her Carlisle. Where to?" I asked. I felt the doubt in the room as I said this. Nice to know my family has faith in me.

Carlisle nodded. "My office," he said then headed up there himself. I was quick to follow him. Now can you believe that whole conversation happened in only sixty seconds?

I set the girl on the hospital bed Carlisle had in his office. I never understood why he had this but right now I was grateful.

"I have her from here you don't have to stay if it's too much for you son," Carlisle said. He wasn't questioning my will power like everyone else. Carlisle was giving me the choice, to choose if I thought I could do it.

"No I'm fine. I'll stay," I said, then I remember her injures. "There's a wound on her shoulder and stomach," I told Carlisle.

He nodded and lifted up the girls shirt to see the wound on her stomach first. His eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked.

"This looks like a gunshot wound. If I had to guess so is the one on her shoulder. I'll have to do a full exam of her body to see if there are any injuries that might relate to her getting in a fist fight," Carlisle said almost to himself. Then he turned to me. "I'm going to need you to leave while I do the exam so I can concentrate Jasper."

I nodded and left the room shutting the door behind me. When I turned around I saw Alice leaning against the wall.

"Hey," I said and started to walk downstairs to tell the rest of the family what happened.

"Jasper," Alice stopped me. I turned and looked at her. "I knew you were going to fall in love with her. That's why I made you go and not myself," she explained.

"I could have killed her Alice," I said ashamed of the truth of it.

"I knew you wouldn't. Jasper your stronger than you tend to think you are. Now would you like to know what will happen with the girl?" Alice asked.

"What you don't know her name yet?" I asked sarcastically. I tried to go around Alice but she wouldn't let me.

"No. Her future's blurry like Renesmee's. I'm lucky that I saw her fall but that's not the point. She'll live Jasper without being turned," Alice explained.

I smiled. This girl had a chance, that was good. "Thank you for telling me this Alice," I said. She nodded and moved out of my way. Alice followed me knowing Carlisle needed to be alone.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for me to come back downstairs. Their emotions were mixed. Some were angry, others disappointed, and strangely some were forgiving another was confused. It was obvious who the emotions were coming form. Esme was disappointed, Rosalie and Jacob angry, Bella forgiving, and Renesmee confused about what was going on.

I choose to sit next to Bella since she seemed to have the emotion I could deal with best. Alice sat next to Renesmee. I wasn't going to explain what happened until everyone was her so we waited for Carlisle to come downstairs and Emmett and Edward to come home.

It was half a hour later that Emmett and Edward were home but Carlisle was still upstairs bandaging up the mystery girl. Both Edward and Emmett picked up that something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked sitting next to Rosalie.

"Jasper gave in," Rosalie explained. "Carlisle's with the girl upstairs."

I growled at her. "I did not take her blood," I snarled shooting her death glares.

"Then why was she bleeding!" Rosalie shouted.

"I found her like that!" I yelled. "I didn't want her to die so I brought her here!"

"Oh," Rosalie said as she realized I was telling the truth. "I'm sorry for doubting you Jasper."

"It's okay Rosalie," I said as Carlisle walked down the stairs. I whipped around to see him. "Is she okay?"

Carlisle nodded then sat down next to Esme. "She seems to have been shoot from a distance. One bullet glazed her right shoulder, the other glazed her left side," he gestured to where the wounds were as he explained. "But besides those wounds and a few minor cuts and bruises she didn't have any injuries related to fighting. Where did you find her Jasper?"

"In the forest," I said. "She just fell out of the sky."

"That's impossible no one can just fall out of the sky," Rosalie said. "Unless she wanted to die," she added quietly.

"Rosalie is right she could have jumped out of a plane and tried to commit suicide," Esme said, hoping it wasn't true.

"But how'd she get the gunshot wounds?" I asked.

"Someone could have shot her then forced her out the plane?" Rosalie suggested.

Everyone gulped not wanting to except the fact that it was possible that someone had tried to murder this girl.

"Uhg," we heard from upstairs.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Emmett said.

I ignored him and ran up the stairs to meet the girl I was in love with.

**

* * *

**

Fang: Really Hannah? 'Wing it?'

**Hannah: (giggles) I didn't even realize it until I typed it then I started laughing.**

**Fang: It's stupid.**

**Hannah: Well I don't care what you think then!**

**Fang: Then unlock your door and LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!**

**Hannah: Nope!**

**Fang: WHY!**

**Hannah: Because I kidnapped you. I ain't letting you go yet.**

**Fang: (Hits his forehead) Review?**

**Hannah: Yes like Fang said Review!**


	3. White Coat

**Hannah: No review? (Starts crying)**

**Fang: Stop fake crying**

**Hannah: (Shoot death glares) Well you want out of the room fine (snaps fingers)**

**Fang: Why are we at a high school?**

**Hannah: Just wait for it…**

**(Chipmunks start singing 'We are Family')**

**Fang: The Alvin and the Chipmunks movie really?**

**Hannah: (Shrugs) It was either this or High School Musical 3**

**Fang: Your crazy**

**Hannah: You think I don't know this. Now to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

"Ugh," I rubbed my head. I must have hit the ground pretty hard to be hurting in heaven. But how did I imagine those beautiful eyes? That's impossible. I've only been able to think about Iggy's pale blue ones for months now when did I start thinking about gold ones?

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked.

I jumped to my feet. I saw I had been laying on what looked to be a hospital bed. I looked up and saw a boy standing in front of me. He had honey blond curly hair and those beautiful golden eyes I saw. He was inhumanly beautiful. But no angel wings? Hum whatever I hope I still have my wings in heaven.

I felt a gust of wind and saw another pale boy standing in the doorway. This one had bronze hair though. Still no angel wings! _Damn I'd better have my wings! If I don't I'll sue!_ I thought. Yeah who am I gonna sue God. Very funny. I'm sure that would get a lot of publicity.

"What are you talking about?" The bronze haired one asked.

Now I was confused. Was he a mind reader like Angel? "What do you mean I haven't said a word," I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean by heaven and wings?" He asked. Oh!

"Well I must be in heaven I mean I fell from like twelve thousand feet in the air. I couldn't have lived from that crash and even if I did I was over the middle of the forest no one would have found me I would have died of hypothermia," I stated annoyed.

"Edward let me talk to her," the blond boy said to the one called Edward. They stared at each other like when Angel had a silent conversation with someone then Edward nodded and disappear. The blond boy looked back at me. "Sit," he said.

I obeyed and sat on the bed next to him. "My names Jasper by the way," he said.

"Jade."

"Jade I caught you when you were falling from the sky. Then I brought you here," Jasper gestured to the house. "My father's a doctor so I got him to fix you up."

I felt realization hit me. A doctor had looked over me and most likely seen my wings. I can't stay here. I could hear a lot of people downstairs so I was too outnumbered to fight. Which means I take my only other option, flight.

I jumped of the bed and ran out the door. I looked down the hallway and saw what looked like an open bedroom. I ran in and saw a window I ran to it. I worked on opening it ignoring the pain my arm felt as I tried. When I finally got it opened and was about to jump out I felt cold arms around me. I looked back and saw Jasper.

"Your not going to kill your self Jade," he said.

I growled at him. "I wasn't planning on it," I hissed snaking out of his arms and jumped out the window.

"JADE!" Jasper screamed.

I started to unfurl my wings but felt the bullet that had nick my right one. I felt the pain go through my body and knew I couldn't fly. I landed on my feet and took of for the forest. I was lucky that we were only on the second floor.

A big guy was suddenly in front of me. He was very tall and looked to be strong but I'm sure I could take him. "Your not leaving," he said.

_Fuck it would be to hard to fight with the injuries, _I thought realizing the truth. _But I can't give in_. I took of sideways only to find the big guy there again.

He picked me up. "No, your coming with me," he said leading me back into the house.

I swarmed. "Let me go!" I yelled. "LET ME GO!" I continued to yell.

"If you insist," the guy said, then he dropped me and I landed on my butt.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him getting up.

"Emmett you don't need to hurt her anymore than she's already is hurt," I heard a girl say. I turned and saw nine people. I saw that there was a white coat as well.

_Crap!_ Fear went through me as I realized that I would be taken back to the School or worse Korona. There was another emotion trying to beat it's way through me but I wasn't letting it in. My fear was to strong.

"Jade calm down," Jasper said. I saw he was standing next to the white coat. _Of course,_ I thought. _Even the ones that seem nice are evil._

"Why would I trust you!" I screamed. "Why would I trust anyone anymore!" I felt the tears. They wanted to fall again but I wouldn't let them. Not this time. Maybe the Flock was right. Maybe I am an emotional wreck. I'm nothing if I can't fight. If I can't fight I'll die.

"Why would you need to fight to stay alive?" Edward asked.

_Damn mind readers!_ I thought.

"How do you know about mind readers?" He asked.

Everyone was now staring at me. Jasper walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were begging me to trust him. I relaxed my defensive crouch and tried to calm myself.

Jasper smiled. "No one here is going to hurt you Jade. We want to help. I want to help," he said. His words soothed me. They helped me calm down. "Now we'll answer your questions if you answer ours, but you'd don't have to answer them if you don't feel comtortable with answering them," he explained.

I nodded and let him led me to a couch. I sat down and Jasper sat next to me. He seemed to be the only person I could trust anymore.

"What's going on?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "Why did you catch me?"

Jasper looked hurt. "I didn't want you to die Jade. You didn't deserve to," he said.

I sighed. "You don't know what I deserve," I said to low for anyone to hear.

"Jade dear you don't deserve to die," the one that looked like a mother said.

I was shocked. "How did you hear me?" No one should have heard me. Only mutants can hear when I talk that low.

"NO!" The one named Edward yelled. "It's to dangerous we can't get her involved." He was looking at Jasper, but Jasper wasn't speaking. That brings me at another question.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked Edward.

Edward looked back at me. "Yes but how do you know?"

I laughed. _So they were having silent conversations. _"It's complicated," I said. Edward was confused but I waved him off.

"Now for our questions," Emmett said. "Why'd you jump out the window?"

"To escape," I said.

"But you could have killed yourself," the motherly one said. This is getting annoying what's her name.

"Esme. Then this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee. That's my sisters Rosalie and Alice. My father Carlisle and our pet Jacob," Edward said pointing everyone out. I nodded.

"I wouldn't have died Esme. I'm very coordinated," I said signaling the end of the subject. Esme nodded though I could tell she wanted to say more.

"How did you fall from the sky?" Carlisle asked. Not answering that, Max would kill me if I told our secret.

"Next question," I said. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but I glared at him which made him rethink. "Next question."

"Who shoot you?" Rosalie asked.

"Next question."

"Why aren't you answering any of our questions?" Renesmee asked.

"Next question."

"Jade your going have to tell us something if you want us to help," Carlisle said.

I turned my glare on him. "I don't need your help!" I snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

"Fine if you feel that way then leave!" Rosalie said.

I stood up. "I'd be happy to!" I started to walk to the door but Jasper stopped me. I turned and growled at him.

"Jade at least stay until your wounds are healed," Jasper begged.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him. "It's better then being interrogated here!" I snapped at his so called family.

"They'll stop. Just please don't leave yet," he begged again.

I was about to say hell no when I remember I wouldn't be able to fly with my wing. I guess I could sneak out while they were sleeping tonight. "Fine. I'll stay," I said. Jasper seemed happier now. "But only till I'm healed."

Jasper's happy mood seemed to drop but he nodded. "Alice can you get Jade some new clothes?" Jasper asked her.

The Alice girl nodded and ran up to me. "No I like my clothes," I protested.

"Your clothes are bloody you need new ones," Alice said. "And I'll get you in the shower to."

_This would be interesting. _I thought about how she would react to seeing a large bump on my back when I put a shirt on.

**

* * *

**

Alvin: And what are you supposed to be?

**Hannah: I'm an author and this is my kidnapped mutant freak Fang.**

**Fang: Your so nice Hannah.**

**Hannah: (Gets big smile) Thanks!**

**Fang: (sighs) Sarcasm.**

**Hannah: Your so mean. Anyway to more news. I am kidnapping more people so my first reviewer gets there favorite Flock or Cullen!**

**Fang: Who are you kidnapping now?**

**Hannah: Maybe Max but she's having so much fun with Dylan (Winks where Fang won't see)**

**Fang: (Eyes go wide) Let me out of this stupid movie.**

**Hannah: (Gets evil grin on her face) Alright if you insist (snaps fingers)**

**Fang: What the hell!**

**Hannah: REVIEW if you want your own Fang/Emmett/Jasper/Edward/Jacob/Iggy/Gazzy/ect.!**


	4. TV Special

**Hannah: News: I got my first review today! From torie1225 and she wanted Emmett and Jacob so here ya go!**

**Torie1225: Yaah(Takes boys and runs)**

**Fang: What was your other news?**

**Hannah: Thanks for reminding me Fang. I talked to Torie1225 and she wants to join our author notes. Isn't that awesome!**

**Fang: Wow I'm so excited (says in monotone)**

**Torie(I got tired of saying torie1225): Stop being emo Fang!**

**Fang: I AM NOT EMO!**

**Hannah: Then why'd I find a razor in your room.**

**Fang: Uh… um (Stumbles on his words)**

**Torie: It's just us**

**Hannah: (Nods head until it about falls off)**

**Fang: (Sigh) (whispers) Max told me to shave my legs**

**Hannah and Torie: (Look at each other) (Laughs uncontrollably)**

**Fang: Wait you wrote that down!**

**Hannah: Yep now the world knows!**

**Fang: (Hits his forehead) idiot**

**Hannah: To the story!**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

Alice had brought Jade upstairs to get rid of her bloody clothes. Carlisle and Esme decided she would stay in the extra bedroom on the third floor. They got Edward and I to move the extra bed we had up there.

Now Edward and I are walking back into the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch and Emmett was looking through what he had recorded trying to find something to watch.

"She'd taking a shower in my bedroom," Alice told me not looking away from the tv.

I nodded. "Thanks for letting Jade borrow some clothes," I said.

"No problem," she replied as I sat down on the other side of the couch as her. "What the hell is this?" Alice asked Emmett.

"It's about some mutant freaks," Emmett said turning the volume up. Great. Leave it to Emmett to pick something no one but him wants to watch. I listen since there was nothing else to do.

"_We haven't had many spottings of the Flock since last year at a Cowboys home football game. But we have been lucky enough to get what footage we have so in the next half hour we will tell you all we know about these seven amazing kids," a women with dark skin and black hair said._

"_The first spotting of the Flock was at a restaurant in New York City. These are the pictures." The screen cut to a picture of six flying kids with wings in a fancy restaurant._

"Fake," I said. This shit is bogus.

"No it's not just watch Jasper," Emmett whined. I sighed and looked back at the tv.

_The screen went to a blurry close up of a girl with blond hair. "Max is known to be the leader of the flock she is sixteen as of this year but fourteen in this photo." The screen showed a boy with black hair that looked emo. "Fang is the second oldest and Max's right (insert laugh) wing man." The screen showed a girl with curly dark hair and dark skin and a boy with strawberry blond hair who we could tell was blind. "Iggy, the strawberry blond, is third oldest and blind. Nudge, the girl, is fourteen as of this year but twelve in this photo and known as the talker of the Flock." Cuts to a blond boy and a girl with curly blond hair. They looked like siblings. "Gasman, also known as Gazzy, is now ten but is eight in the photo and Angel, his sister, was six in the photo but is now eight. They are the only blood related siblings in the Flock."_

_Screen cut back to the lady. "After our first encounter with the Flock we saw them again a few weeks later at a school in D.C. and they seemed to have picked up another member." Screen cut to a picture of a girl with long black hair._

I jumped up and grabbed the remote for Emmett and paused the show. "Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Bella asked.

It is! I realized. "What is Jasper?" Edward asked hearing my thought.

"Look at that girl," I told them. "It's Jade."

"No way," Rosalie said.

"It is she's the only person I know who has those eclectic blue eyes," I stated.

"Well maybe she's normal and the Flock just took her with them?" Emmett suggested.

I shrugged and tossed him the remote. He played it to see what else they had to say about Jade.

The program went on not really say anything interesting. Something about Max and Fang having a relationship. I started paying attention again at the end.

"_Ever since the sighting in Hawaii Jade has not been seen with the rest of the Flock. This sighting was over a year and a half ago so we wonder what has happened to this mystery bird girl." It showed a picture of Jade flying through the sky with her wings._

"That would explain how she fell from the sky," Alice muttered. A few people nodded.

"_A resource who would like to be known only as Hannah has informed us what might have happened to this bird girl. Hannah says that after a fight with her now ex-boyfriend who is also a Flock member Jade went into a silent depression and the next time the Flock had to move the didn't want her coming with them. Why anyone would want to hurt this girl I don't know but when we find out more about the Flock or Jade we will let you know. This has been 48 hours with Kim Ryan."_

The screen cut to black as Emmett turned the tv off. No one spoke or moved. Why hadn't Jade told us? I told her that she could trust us since we had our secret to keep we could keep hers as well.

"I think she didn't tell us because she was worried we'd bring her back to that place called the School," Edward said answering my thoughts.

"I would never," I said truthfully.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Jade asked from the stairs. I turned and saw that her hair was wet and Alice had given her a tank top and pajama pants to sleep in. Though she had a jacket over her tank top she still looked amazing in it. Now that the layer of dirt was gone I could see that she was paler than average.

"I thought you had a tan?" Emmett said.

"It was dirt," Jade laughed as if it was some inside joke.

_When do we tell her we know her secret?_ I asked Edward.

"You should tell her," Edward said only loud enough for the undead to hear. "Show her her room and tell her then."

I nodded and I saw Jade's face turn confused. "Why don't I show you to your room," I said standing up.

Jade didn't move. Instead she put her hands over her chest and stood her ground. "Alright tell me what the hell's going on," Jade demanded.

"What are you talking about Jade?" I asked.

"No don't start that with me. I heard you Edward and I want to know what's going on now!"

I sighed. "Jade we know about the Flock and your wings," I told her.

Her face looked horrified. "How?" She barely breathed out.

"There was a special about the Flock on tv and Emmett recorded it. We just saw it while you were in the shower," I explained.

Jade sank to her knees. "Max is gonna kill me. Max is gonna kill me," she started muttering over and over again. I sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Jade it's fine you didn't cause the program to show on tv it's not your fault," I told her.

"No," Jade said. "In the short time I knew Max she has taught me a lot. One of the number one rules is never except help if it means exposing the Flock."

"But we already know your secret and," I looked at my family for permission even though I would tell her if they wanted me to or not. Some nodded some said no. "And Jade my family and I are vampires."

She looked up at me when I said this. "Vampires?" She repeated.

I nodded. "We call ourselves vegetarians because we drink the blood of animals and not humans," I told her.

Jade nodded in understanding. "You guys are like the outcasts of the world. People shy away from you and you only have your family," Jade said.

"How do you know we feel like that?" Rosalie hissed.

Jade laughed without humor. "Because that's how I feel. I only had the Flock no one else. Then the humans seemed to shy away from me so I had no one else after," she gulped, "it all happened."

"What happened?" I asked her worried. Jade's loneliness spiked up when she spoke of this.

Jade took a deep breath then stood up from the ground. "Maybe I should start from the beginning," she suggested.

We nodded and she and I walked over and sat on one of the couches. "It all started when the white coats, or scientists, injected me with 2% of avian DNA…"

Jade told us her whole story. How she was treated worse than a lab rat at Krona, how she was told she had to be the best, when her best friend Trenton was taken away from her. Then how she meant Kim and Brandon and started the shelter, how she ran into the Flock. When she fell in love with _Iggy_(venom poured into my mouth when I thought of Jade with someone else.) Then how she and the Flock discover Kim was the one making her turn into an eraser at night.

"So you turned into the thing on the top of pencils on the night of a full moon?" Emmett asked.

Jade smacked her forehead. "No. An eraser- a human injected with wolf DNA," she clarified.

"Ah," Emmett said understanding.

Jade continued with her fighting Kim then letting her get away so she could save her friends. Then how she left with the Flock and all those adventures. Jade started to cry when she talked about Iggy leaving her for Max's half sister Ella. Then when she told us about how everyone, besides Max, kicked her out of the Flock I had to hold her to calm her down. Finally she explained that she was flying over Forks going to find Trenton so they could get Brandon and the others out. I had to clenched my fists when she told us that flying erasers shot her down from the sky and tried to kill her. After that she told us she black out after I caught her.

"That's some story," Emmett said breaking the silence.

I wanted to rip his head off. Jade was crying and he was commenting on her story. Jade put her hand on my shoulder. "Jasper calm down," she said. I nodded. That was the first time someone told me to calm down.

"You look tired Jade maybe you should get some rest," Esme suggested. Jade nodded and stood. She started to walk towards the stairs but stopped and turned around.

"Wait Carlisle I need your help with something," she said.

"Of course what is it?" Carlisle asked standing up and walking over to Jade.

"When they were shooting at me one of the bullets hit my wing and I think it was lounged in the bone can you look?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded. Jade looked around the room and the took her jacket off. She extended her wings. When she was finished they measured fourteen feet long.

"Wow," Carlisle muttered but started looking over her wing. "Yes you have a bullet stuck right here," he said pointing it out.

"Please take it out. I can't fly with it in there," Jade said.

Carlisle nodded. "Come to my office then I'll show you your room after we're do." Jade nodded and followed Carlisle upstairs.

**

* * *

**

_I promise the Flock will come in within the next few chapters._

**Fang: Where are we?**

**Torie: (Starts laughing) We're in Jacob land! (Starts dancing in a circle)**

**Fang and Hannah: (Watch dumbfounded) (Smacks forehead)**

**Hannah: No looked the chocolate river! (Runs over with cup and starts scooping it out)**

**Torie: (Frowns) What the hell! Why are there short people here I thought it was Jacob land?**

**Fang: We're in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory those are the Ofalopas(*Don't know how to spell but they're the little guys that help Willy Wonka*)**

**Hannah: (Walks back with chocolate covering her face) I'm happy we can leave now**

**Fang: Wait…**

**Hannah: Too late (Snaps fingers)**

**Torie: I'm alone. (Gets chased by fat kid that fell in the Chocolate River) REVIEW! (Disappears and is now with Hannah and Fang)**

**~Please Review I'm still giving away kidnapped characters~**


	5. Maybe?

**Hannah: What a great day I have 5 reviews on this story.**

**Fang and Torie: Can't…Breath**

**Hannah: (Sighs) (Snaps fingers) Just use the power of Fan fiction people.**

**Fang: (Breaths deeply) What the hell! Why are we underwater?**

**Hannah: I'll give you guys three hints… After the story**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

It didn't hurt too bad when Carlisle pulled the bullet out my wing. I mean I've been through way worse at Korona and then the heart break hurt a lot worse than any physical pain anyone could ever cause.

I hated to admit it but Iggy was my life. I revolved around him and when he left me I broke away and now I'm lost. I'm wondering through space alone with no one to hold.

God I hate my life.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," I sighed. Jasper walked in my door. "Hey," I smiled at him. "Come and sit."

Jasper nodded and walked over to sit on the bed. He sat on the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"Jade I have to tell you something important," he said.

I laughed. "Well I already know you're a vampire what's more important?" I asked.

Jasper looked down at his hands and was silent for a few moments. "How I feel," he said. Jasper looked back into my eyes. "About you."

I gulped. I had heard those words before and it wasn't good. I had a flashback then.

_I was sitting in the living with Gazzy playing a video game with Fang watching us. Nudge and Angel looked at a fashion magazine and Max and Ella talked. Iggy walked up to me._

_I smiled at him. "Hey."_

_He didn't smiled. "Jade we need to talk," he said._

_I nodded. "Fang play for me?" I asked. He nodded then me and Iggy took off into the sky. We flew in silence for a few minutes then landed._

"_Jade we need to talk about something important," Iggy said._

"_What is it this time?" I asked. "Another way to make Max alarm clock into a bomb?"_

_Iggy shook his head. "This is serious Jade it's about how I feel," he said, "about you."_

_I smiled. "I know how you feel about me Ig," I told him. Iggy had told me multiple times that he loved me so I knew how he felt._

"_Feelings can change Jade," Iggy said staring off into the distances even though he couldn't see._

_I felt the tears built up. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_He turned back to me. "Jade I don't love you anymore," Iggy said. "We're over."_

_The tears fell. I stupidly nodded. "Okay," I said._

"_Jade don't cry I just feel different now," Iggy said trying to calm me. He reached out for me. I backed away._

"_I get it you don't love me!" I screamed at him then took off into the air. "Tell Max I'll be back in a few hours," I called behind me._

_I flew for hours. Not caring where I went as long as I got away from Iggy. When I was to tired to fly I landed in a cave on a mountain side and cried myself to sleep._

_When I finally flew back everyone knew what had happen. They understood I was upset._

"_You alright?" Max asked._

_I nodded unconsciously. I then walked towards my bedroom. On the way there I heard giggling so I paused to see where it was coming from._

_I stopped in front of Iggy's open door. Ella and him sat on the bed._

"_You like me?" She asked. Iggy nodded then kissed her. My heart broke. Less than twenty-four hours ago he had broken up with me and was now kissing another girl._

_I ran to my room and locked to the door. There as I lay on my bed in silence cuddling my blanket close so I felt something I went into my silent depression._

_I can't handle it not again, _I thought as I came back to reality. Jasper had taken my hand in his and was now rubbing the back it this thumb.

I lifted my free hand to my face and realized I was crying. I was crying over my stupid ex. Now I felt stupid. W had broken up over a year ago and yet I still loved him. How stupid! I would never see the Flock again yet everyday I hoped that they would come back for me, that Iggy would come back for me.

I looked back up at Jasper. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just had a flashback go on."

Jasper nodded. "Jade I know your still hurting from your past break-up," he paused to see my reaction. "But I can't hide this anymore. Jade ever since the moment you fell into my arms I was in love with you. Before finding you we were very similar. I still hadn't gotten over my break-up with my supposed to be soul mate only to find out that she wasn't my soul mate. Jade I know you may not share the same feelings but I just need to let you know how I feel."

I was immobile. Jasper, the boy who had been so nice to me, liked me. He had excepted my secret so easily. He could calm me down just by looking at me. He was so perfect why would he like someone like me? A freak. A broken hearted girl beyond repair.

"Jade I can feel your doubt. That's my power, to feel and manipulate emotions. But you must believe me. I love you and no matter how you feel I will always love you," Jasper said. _That explains how he calmed me so easily._

"Jade he's never used his power on you," Edward said from downstairs.

I looked up at Jasper. He was smiling sheepishly at me. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could get over Iggy or at least try.

"Alright," I said. "I can give it a try." Jasper's smile widened.

"Jade just tell me if you get uncomfortable. I only want you to be happy," Jasper said seriously.

I smiled. "It's fine. I want this. I need to get over…him. The Flock's not coming back and I need to except that. This will help," I smiled. Jasper nodded. I kissed his check. "I don't mind trying a little."

Jasper smiled. Then he stood. "I'll let you get some sleep," Jasper kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Jade."

I smiled. "Goodnight Jasper I'll see you in the morning," I smiled as he walked out.

I got under the covers the Cullens gave me and laid in the bed. I wasn't going to leave. Not yet at least. This family need me as much as I needed them. That sounds so nice. Family. Maybe one day I'll have one again. Maybe it will be this one. Or maybe I'll start my own and Jasper will be in it. Or maybe not…you never know?

**

* * *

**

Torie: What's our hints Hannah?

**Hannah: We're underwater.**

**Fang: One.**

**Hannah: Where on a tv show that has one movie that made the big screen.**

**Torie: Two.**

**Hannah: And it's a tv show that most little kids love and most teenagers and adults love as well!**

**Fang: ?**

**Torie: I know where we are were…**

**Hannah: Please review tell me where we are and what you think of the story so far!**


	6. They're Back

**Hannah: First the Flock's in this chapter. Second someone guessed where we were!**

**Fang: Who?**

**Torie: WEE-Little-Angel**

**Hannah: That's right were in Bikini Bottom on Spongebob Squarepants!**

**Fang: So you want us to talk to a sponge?**

**Hannah: NOT JUST ANY SPONGE! IT'S SPONGEBOB!**

**Fang: (Slaps forehead)**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

I been with the Cullens for a few months now and it's been pretty good. Carlisle and Esme let me decorate the room I'm staying in since I was going to be here for a while. Then Jacob and Renesmee, who I know is a werewolf and half vampire half human, showed me around La push. The guys there thought it was awesome that I had wings. Then Jasper took me on my first day. I LOVED it. We just went to the movies and he bought me dinner but I will remember it forever.

Well Jasper told me his story soon after our first date. I know he was in the vampire wars and now know what it is. He showed me his scars but I told him I don't care. It doesn't matter that he has scars or that he used to hurt innocent humans. It only matters what he is now.

I will never forget the Flock or Iggy no matter how much I want to. They will always be part of my life. I just wish I could forget the hurt I felt when I thought about most of them.

**Max's POV**

I loved flying but we would have to land soon. I looked down at the small town we were flying over. We would have to find somewhere soon because I could tell Nudge was starting to get tired. It made sense after flying for nearly twelve hours.

"Look down there," Fang said. I looked and saw he was pointing to a small clearing in the woods about a thousand feet away from a much larger one. "There's tire makes in the larger on so someone's been there recently," he explained.

I nodded and turned to looked at the others. "We about to land in the smaller clearing down there," I said pointing. In the last year we had gotten Iggy new eyes so now he could see.

We landed and started to build a fire. "Max's it looks like it's going to rain," Nudge said looking at the sky.

I looked up. She was right. There were a lot of black clouds up there. "It's just the town," Angel said. "It rains here more than anywhere else in the U.S."

"What's that sound?" Iggy said as he head shoot up.

"Sounds like it's coming from the clearing over there," Fang said. "Should we check it out?" he asked. I nodded and we head over to where the larger clearing was. We saw cars pulling up and people start to get out.

"I told you it wouldn't rain," a pixie like girl said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Alice," a larger guy with curly black hair said.

The one called Alice giggled and went to a talk to a blond girl who was with an Indian guy and a shorter girl with a lot of reddish-bronze hair.

"Who's that?" Dylan muttered pointing to someone getting out of a red jeep.

"I don't know dumb ass," I muttered and looked over to the one getting out of the jeep. There was something different about her from the others, besides the fact that she was semi tan and had a tank top under her unzipped parka.

"Max," Angel said. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her hoping my baby wasn't hurt.

"I think that's Jade," she mumbled.

I quickly looked back at the girl and compared her to Jade. Same jet black hair and skin, same eclectic blue eyes that no one else in the world had. "Impossible," I said.

"It's not her," Iggy said. He had his eyes closed as if not to see her.

Ever since they kicked Jade out of the Flock Iggy has been avoiding anything to do with her. Though Angel says he's always thinking about her.

"It's probably just a girl who looks like her Max," Fang said. He could see I was getting my hopes up and wanted to prepare me incase it wasn't her.

Unlike the rest of the Flock I wanted Jade to stay. Jade had become one of my best friends and I fought for her. I helped her through one of the hardest times of her life and she would have done the same for me.

The girl started to shake and grabbed onto the side of the Jeep. A blond boy seemed to appear out of no where to help her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Just a little claustrophobic," she laughed letting go of the side. "Thanks," she muttered.

"So J, are you playing or taking off?" The large one asked the one called J.

"I'm takin' off," she yelled back at him. Then she turned to the blond boy. "I'll be back in a few hours."

The boy nodded. "We'll wait for you."

They walked out farther into the field then the girl took off her parka. She smiled at the boy and he smiled back.

"Don't go to far away or you'll get caught in rain," Alice told J.

"Alright Ali. I'll see you later Jasper," J said then she started to run.

"What is that girl doing?" Gazzy asked, but before he could finish his question the J girl had jumped into the air and extended her wings.

"Jade," I muttered happily. I jumped out of Fang's arms and started running back to the clearing we had landed in. I jumped into the air and flew after Jade. "I'll be back in a little while stay there," I said over my shoulder.

I flew after Jade for what seemed like forever. As I did I looked to see how she was flying. Jade had nice and easy flaps like I had showed her. Then her wings were pure white on the bottom with the black seeping down them like red blood down your arm. Then of course the tops were pitch black. Finally she started to land.

I landed in the trees next to where she was. Jade stretched like she always did after a long flight then sat on a log. She lifted up her shirt a I saw a larger mark from something that was healed a long time ago but the mark would stay forever. I'd learned that when the guy shoot me with the gun the day I saved Ella.

I couldn't take it anymore so I emerged from the trees. Jade didn't seemed to notice me so I spoke up.

"Hey Jade," I said quietly knowing she'd hear me. Jade spun around to face me. At first she was shocked but the she ran up to me.

"MAX!" She yelled pulling me into a hugged. I willingly hugged my best friend back. "Max I missed you so much," she said into my shoulder.

"I missed you to Jade," I said. When she pulled back I decided to asked. "What happened?"

"This?" She asked pulling her shirt back up. I nodded. "I got shoot down by an eraser when I was flying over this town."

"You what!" I yelled. Jade was like my little sister and whoever shoot her would pay.

"Sit," Jade told me. She explained about how she had went to New York to find Brandon and how she found the apartment empty. Then how she was flying over Forks to get to Canada to find Trenton and how the flying erasers had shoot her down and how the boy called Jasper had caught her.

"I thought all the erasers where dead," I said surprised.

Jade nodded. "Me too. But I guess Korona is experimenting and made them," Jade said.

I nodded. "So you've been staying with vampires?" I asked.

She nodded. "Your welcome to come if you want," she then gave me the directions of how to get to the house from the field where the Cullens played baseball.

Jade stood up. "I have to get back but I'll see you soon right?" She asked worried.

"I'll be there in about an hour or less," I told her. She flew off and I jumped up and flew a few minutes later.

When I got back to the clearing where the Flock was the Cullens were gone.

"Was it her?" Nudge asked.

I nodded. "Pack up your stuff were staying in a house tonight," I told everyone then explained to the what Jade had told me as they packed.

It took us about half a hour to fly to the Cullens house. When we got there I saw how big the house was. _God Jade wasn't kidding when she said I'd never seen anything this big,_ I thought.

The front door opened and Jade came running out. She ran into me. "Max thank God you came," she smiled.

"Of course I came Jade I wouldn't forget about you," I told her. I turned to the rest of the Flock. "Well you know everyone. Except him. He's Dylan we pick him up in Africa about a year ago," I told her.

Jade wasn't paying attention to me. She only had eyes for one person.

_Just like old times_, I though as Jade and Iggy starred at each other.

**

* * *

**

Torie: YAAAAAHHHHH THE FLOCK'S BACK

**Hannah: I KNOW I'M SO HAPPY**

**Torie: IGGY AND JADE ARE STARING AT EACH OTHER**

**Hannah: I KNOW**

**Fang: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?**

**Hannah and Torie: (Look at each other) Damn Caps lock**

**Fang: Review and Hannah will release me**

**Hannah: Correction. Review and I will not let Fang go and continue these author note.**

**Torie: OMJ(*Oh my Jacob*****) KRABBY PATTY!**

**Hannah: And I'm putting a poll on my profile on who you want Jade to end up with Iggy or Jasper. So take that too.**


	7. Pissed

**Hannah: Don't forget to take that poll! It is very important!**

**Fang: Why?**

**Torie: Just cuz now stop asking questions and get ready!**

**Fang: Why…**

**Hannah: Cuz we're leaving Bikini Bottom. OMG! I just realized how perverted that name is.(Snaps fingers)**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

Max started to say something but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. I looked around quickly scanning the Flock looking for one person in particular.

I found him. Iggy. His eyes, I could tell, were no longer unseeing. He had depth to them now. Instead of just being a pale blue surface they were now a pool of blue water.

He started back wide eyed. Most likely taking in how I looked for the first time. That was one of the things I liked about Iggy, that he used to love me for me and not my looks.

As I looked into his eyes all those memories came back. All the fun, good memories. Then as his eyes widened and he took in my beauty I remembered what I'd been feeling for the past few months. The pain and anger. The hurt of being loved then having it all taken away from you.

I closed my eyes trying to compose myself and not be pissed off in front of the little kids. Then I remembered Max and Fang had cursed in front of them so it must just be natural by now.

When I opened my eyes I'm sure everyone saw the fire in them. I know Iggy did because he took a back step. Sadly the boy wasn't smart enough to think before he spoke.

"Hey Jade we missed you," Iggy said. That's what made me blow.

"You missed me!" I yelled. "You fuckin' missed me! Let me tell you how much I've missed you!" Iggy took a step back as I stalked closer to him. "You fuckin' killed me! Was broken and then you just went off and kissed another damn girl! My best friends damn sister! I could have lived if you gave me time to recover but instead you go off and kiss her less than twenty-four hours after we break-up! Then you kick me out of the only family I had! Do you know how much that hurt me? A fuckin' lot! Then I go months not being able to think about anything but you! Because of that I neglect my job and let Brandon and the others get captured! Then I get shot down by flying fuckin' erasers! You're an asshole Iggy! You told me you loved me then you broke my heart! And now that you can see my beauty you can think that you can get me back by saying you missed me?" I didn't figure out just how scary I was until that moment.

"Uhh Jade I think you should back off?" Fang said.

I turned my fire glare on him. "Why!"

"Because you just made him piss his pants," Fang said in that emotionless way of his.

I looked down and saw the dark on his pants leg. "Oh," I said. I turned and walked away from Iggy not wanting to apologize just yet. I saw that the Cullens were all standing on the porch. I walked passed them and into the house.

"Why don't you guys come on in. Jade told us you were coming," Alice said to them. I sat down on a couch as everyone else came in. Jasper sat down next to me.

The Flock sat down on the couches and Emmett led Iggy to a bathroom. I saw he had his backpack in hand and I laughed. Jasper looked at me with that look on his face that I knew to well.

I shrugged. "What I didn't know I was that scary Jazz," I told him. "I didn't know I'd make him piss himself."

Jasper laughed at my comment. "I know Jade. I know."

When Iggy came back into the room his glaze went straight to me and Jasper. I growled at him having an idea of what he was thinking. Iggy looked away and went to sit next to Gazzy.

"So how much as Jade told you?" Carlisle asked.

"I told Max everything," I said. I wouldn't mention the rest of them because I didn't want to. They abandon me and didn't care what would happen.

"Jade we do care about you," Angel said. "And Max told us everything that Jade told her."

Carlisle nodded. "You can stay as long as you want," Esme told them.

"Thank you we'd love to get to know Jade again," Max smiled. I smiled back at her. I'm sure she wants to know what has changed about me and most importantly if I still loved Iggy. The answer to that was no.

"Jade can you show them to the guest bedrooms?" Esme asked.

"I'll show Max to the guest bedroom," I said.

"Jade," Esme said. She gave me those motherly eyes. I knew she was trying to make me feel guilty. "You made him pee on himself," Esme whispered to low for any of the Flock to hear.

I groaned. "Fine," I said. "You guys follow me." I got up and started towards the stairs. I heard the Flock follow me. We walked to the third floor and I stopped in front of two bedrooms.

"This ones for the boys and this ones for girls," I told them.

"Do we have to have those sleeping arrangements or can we switch it up?" Max asked.

"I don't care what you do, but there's an extra bedroom across the hall and my bedroom's the one at the end of the hall," I told them then turned on my heels and walked to my room.

**Max's POV**

I turned to the Flock when Jade left. "Me and Fang get the one across the hall and then boys in this one and girls in this one," I told them.

"No way!" Gasman yelled.

"So you'd rather share a bed with Nudge instead of Iggy?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"I'll share the room with Iggy and Dylan," Gazzy said walking into the room. Dylan followed and Nudge and Angel walked in there's.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Fang said then walked into the room across the hall.

Now I stand here alone with Iggy. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You think I should go talk to Jade or will she just yell at me again?" He asked.

Iggy really did miss Jade. "Go talk to her. She needs to know what happened between you and Elle," I told him. Iggy nodded and started to walk towards Jade's room.

I turned and walked into my room. "Boy I feel bad for Iggy," I sighed.

**

* * *

**

Hannah: If you want to know what happens between Jade and Iggy review! And take that poll on my profile I need to know if you want Jade to end up with Iggy or Jasper.

**Fang: Where are we now?**

**Hannah: Three hints. It's a movie**

**Torie: 1**

**Hannah: It came out this summer**

**Fang: 2**

**Hannah: It's mocking my favorite book series.(You can find out what that is on my profile and while there take my poll.)**

**Fang: Your obsessed with that poll**

**Hannah: Oh no Fang look out sunlight!**

**Fang: Why does it matter if I'm in sunlight.**

**Hannah: Because Torie bedazzled your clothes and now your sparkling like a unicorn!**

**Torie: OH NO! He looks like Edward Cullen!**

**Hannah: No he looks hotter than Eddie Cullen**

**Fang: (Sigh) You two are unbelievable!**

**Max: What the hell Fang why are you sparkling (Runs off screaming)**

**Fang: Max wait! (Runs after her)**

**Torie: (fist bumps Hannah) Good call on the red contacts and white make-up.**

**Hannah: I know. REVIEW!**


	8. Kissing and Vocies

**Hannah: No one guessed it. (Sad Face)**

**Fang: Where are we?**

**Aro: Party!**

**Hannah: (Smiles) Vampire's Suck!**

**Torie: But this movie makes fun of Jacob Black! (Whines)**

**Hannah: But it makes fun of Eddie boy too!**

**Torie: Point**

**Fang: So your saying that you think vampires suck?**

**Hannah: Hell no! I saw it cuz it looked funny and was Twilight related.**

**Torie: (Laughs) Fang made a pun!**

**Fang: You two are unbelievable.**

**Hannah and Torie: I know this**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

I was reading, I do that often now, when it happened. There was a knock on my door. I looked up from the book I was reading and stared blankly at the door. If it was Jasper, any of the Cullens, or Max they would sense I didn't want company and leave. Anyone else I just didn't want to talk to.

The person kept knocking on the door, determined to get in. I sighed in frustration. "I don't want company," I growled.

Iggy opened the door. "Too bad I need to talk to you," he said shutting the door behind him.

I was really pissed off now. "I already made you piss you pants do you really want me to put a hole through your face?" I asked.

Iggy shook his head. "No Jade I just wanted to talk," he insisted. Iggy started looking around my room and saw my picture board. "Did you draw these?" He asked pointing to the draw pictures of the Flock.

I nodded. "I didn't have any pictures of you guys so I drew them from memory," I said.

I heard Iggy take a picture down. From the corner of my eye I saw him smile. "Glad you wanted to remember me," he said holding up the picture I'd drawn of him smiling.

"I couldn't forget you Iggy. You were my first boyfriend and no matter how much it hurt to remember it hurt worse to forget," I told him.

Iggy put the picture back and came to sit next to me on my bed. He moved my book out of my lap and took my hand. I looked up at him.

"Jade I missed you. I discovered soon after you left how much you actually meant to me. When you left us and I couldn't see your face everyday I felt empty. I had a hard time and you can even ask Max, I was different when I didn't have you. Jade when I said I loved you I meant it," Iggy said to me.

I couldn't help but feel the love coming off of him. Did he really mean it? Could Iggy really love me or was this another lie?

Iggy leaned in and I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me gently. I forgot everything at that moment and just let everything happen.

Iggy. I didn't miss him. I couldn't help but love him. But he had broken my heart and destroyed my life. He had told me to leave the only family I had. Then there was Jasper. He had saved my life and brought me back to life. He told me he cared and let me take my time. Telling me he would wait and live with any decision I made only wanting me to be happy. I would never forget how much Jasper loved me.

Jasper! We were dating and I was cheating on him by kissing Iggy. I pulled back and saw Iggy smiling.

"So you'll take me back?" He asked.

I violently shook my head. Iggy frowned. "I'm sorry. I just need to think," I said jumping of my bed. I ran out of my room grabbing my parka on the way out.

Downstairs everyone stared at me. "I'll be back soon Esme," I called as I ran out the door. I throw my jacket on and unfurled my wings as I jumped off the porch.

I couldn't look at the expressions on the Cullens faces. I knew they would be disappointed in me. Then Jasper probably hated me right now. He had trusted me and then I go off and kiss my ex-boyfriend. What a backstabber!

The cold air stung my face as I flew far away from the Cullens house. That gave me a reason to cry. My tears were a mixture of pain and sadness. I flew for a few hours then headed back to one place I knew I would be able to go without any interruptions. La push. The Cullens couldn't go there and the Flock didn't know about it so I'd be safe.

I flew to my best friends house. I landed in their backyard and looked up to see if the window was open. It was. I flew up and landed in his room without difficulty. No one was there. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten. Two more hours. I laid down on his bed and waited.

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it someone was shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up.

"Jade," a deep voice said. "Jade wake up." I smiled and turned to see my best friend.

"You get bigger every time I see you," I laughed.

He chuckled. "I've heard that before," Seth said then sat down next to me. "What's bugging you?"

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked looking around. The clock said six. Seth must have let me sleep in his room.

Seth nodded. "My mom doesn't know your up here though so you'll have to use the window." I nodded and stood up. "I'll be out in a few minutes," Seth said shutting the door. I jumped out the window into the tree next to the house and caught a branch. I did a flip and landed on my feet. I then walked to wait for Seth in the front yard.

Seth came running out a few minutes later in a fresh pair of cut offs and a dark blue tee. "You changed?" I asked.

Seth nodded. "I had too. If I came how in the same clothes I wore yesterday my mom would kill me," he laughed.

I smiled. I know Bella was best friends with a werewolf to but I couldn't help being friends with Seth he was perfect in his own way. I would of asked him out if I didn't have Jasper and was… well normal. But I'm not normal and that's why I'm having to choose between a winged boy and a vampire with a werewolf as a best friend. Damn I'm screwed up.

When we got to the beach was walked a little ways to our spot then started skipping rocks. Finally after ten minutes o so of that I got the courage to speak up.

"The Flock came back yesterday," I said.

Seth frowned. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah I been wanting to see then for a while now, especially Max," I smiled as I thought of my winged best friend Max.

"Yeah you two sound like friends for life," Seth smiled.

"Iggy said he missed me," I said in a monotone.

"How'd you handle that?"

"I screamed at him. I cursed him out too," I laughed, Seth soon joined in. "I scarred him so bad I made him piss himself." Now Seth was really laugh.

"At a girl," he said in between his hollering.

"Then after I showed them their rooms he came to see me," I stopped as the memory came back of Iggy. Of his lips on mine. Of the feelings I had when I remembered Jasper.

Seth pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay but you have to get it out."

I nodded. "We were talking and then he kissed me. I kissed him back because I just couldn't stop myself. Then I remembered Jasper and felt a pain in my chest. It hurt so bad Seth. It felt like someone was ripping out my heart because I knew I was cheating on him. So I pulled back but the pain didn't stop. Iggy asked if I'd take him back and I sat no then ran out the room. I ran downstairs and just took off. Then no matter how far I flew away from that house the pain wouldn't stop so I can back to your house hoping you could help," by the time I finished I was crying.

Seth held me. He let me cry it out. We just stood like this for a while. That was something that made Seth different from Max. He could just listen and let me cry where as Max would tell me to suck it up.

"Jade I can't tell you what to do but I think you should follow your heart and even if you don't know what it's saying now just wait you'll find out," Seth told me.

I nodded and pulled back. He whipped the tears from my eyes and I smiled at him. "You're the best friend a girl could have," I told him.

He smirked. "I know," he put his arm around my waist and started to pull me towards his house. "Now let's go tell Esme where you are. I'm sure she's worried."

I nodded and leaned my head on Seth's shoulder and let him led me to his house. I should have told Esme that I was going to flying. She would be worried and I did care for her. I don't know how I would follow my heart if I couldn't hear it.

_God I wish I had one of those voices like Max right now,_ I thought.

_Hello Jade._

_God damn it not what I meant_. Life was about to get a lot harder.

**

* * *

**

Hannah: Who thought it was Jacob Jade was talking about?

**Torie: Me!**

**Fang: This is interesting**

**Torie: Definitely**

**Fang: Why is there a midget staring at me?(Points to girl mocking Jane)**

**Hannah: (Laughs) That's some girl impersonating Jane.**

**Jane person: Your cute.**

**Fang: Uhh I have a girlfriend**

**Jane person: (Gets pissed off) I shall destroy her!**

**Fang: Hannah can we please get out of her?**

**Hannah: No I'm enjoying this**

**Torie: Me too**

**Edward Sullen: Hey ladies. (Walks up to Torie and Hannah) Wanna go out sometime?**

**Torie: Don't you have that Becca girl?**

**Edward Sullen: Yeah but I'll dump her for you two.**

**Becca: (Just changed into a vampire) YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STEAL MY SOUL MATE!(Shows fangs and starts after Hannah and Torie)**

**Hannah and Torie: AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Fang: (Getting verbally raped by Jane person) Can we leave now?**

**Hannah: YESSSSS! (Snaps fingers) REVEIW!**


	9. Stubbonness

**Fang: So Hannah do you know where we are or did you just pop us somewhere?**

**Hannah: I just popped us somewhere.**

**Torie: (Screams so loud it hurts)**

**Fang: (Covers ears) What the hell?**

**Hannah: (Puts hand over Torie's mouth) Shut the fuck up.**

**Torie: (Nods head) I wanna a Jacob now! Can you get me a Jacob?**

**Hannah: I already kidnapped you a Jacob and an Emmett Remember.**

**Torie: I lost them.**

**Hannah: How do you lost a giant werewolf and a hot buff vampire?**

**Torie: I don't know but can you at least get me a Taylor Lautner **

**Fang: Wouldn't you get arrested for kidnapping a star.**

**Hannah: (Shrugs) Time to go to work.**

**Torie: (Screams and points in front of them)**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

_S'up voice? Long time no hear?_ I smirked.

_Funny Jade but you need to listen to me._

_What is it now? You gonna tell me I have to save the world like Max cuz them white coats already told me that._

_No Jade at the moment your forgetting what's important._

_And what is important?_ I asked it.

_Finding Trenton and then Brandon then destroying Korona._

_Fuck!_ I realized I'd forgot about that since I meant the Cullens. _How would I do that?_

_For starts finding Trenton. You'll be needing help with that._

I sighed. _Let me guess you want me to ask the Flock?_

_No, but they would help you if you ask. First you'll need to move on and forget about everyone._

_HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT! I'M IN AN EMOTIONAL CRISSI HERE! _I yelled at the voice.

_Hello? _I asked when it didn't answer. Great no help.

"Jade do you hear that?" Seth asked.

I listened in. I heard a buzzing sound. My head snapped up to the sky. I saw about fifty flyboys coming at us.

"Crap!" I said. "Seth if you want to live run!" I ran to the forest so I would be under the cover of trees when they attacked.

I heard footsteps and looked back. "Seth what the hell save yourself!" I yelled at him.

"No you need my help with whatever those things are in the sky," he said then took off into the trees to phase.

I sighed. _Stubborn ass kid, _I thought. Seth came back when the first flyboy was landing. I immediately jumped into action giving him a roundhouse kick in the face. That distracted him long enough for me to snap his spine.

I continued this for the next few minutes, punching and kicking all the flyboys I could see. I turned to Seth to see if he was holding up. Yep kid was doing fine.

I felt a flyboy punch me in the face and looked back up. I could feel the blood dripping down my face and onto my lip but I tried to ignore it. Instead I attacked it and pretty much mangled the thing.

Finally they were all gone. I looked around to inspected the damage. Nothing permanently wrong with me. I felt my face and saw that my nose was broken but that kind of stuff heals quickly.

Next I turned to Seth. He was breathing hard but functioning fine. "You okay?" I asked. I saw Seth nod and then walked over to me. "What is it Seth?"

He motioned for me to hop on. I don't usually ride on their backs but I really didn't feel like flying at the moment and Seth had something to so me. So I hopped on. He took off in the other direction. After about ten minutes I started to recognize where we were.

"Why'd you bring me back to the Cullen's place?" I asked when he let me off. Seth nodded to the trees in front of us. "They saw and now there waiting to see if I'm hurt right?" He nodded again then went off in the trees to phase back.

Seth came back out in some cut-offs. "Come on they're worried," he said helping me up from the tree I was sitting on.

"Let 'em worry. They shouldn't have been listening," I said though I knew they had every right to worry about me. Esme and Carlisle had excepted me so easily then I pull a stunt like this and run off. Yeah they got every right to worry.

Seth ignored me and pulled me through the trees. We walked into the clearing around the Cullen house and saw that the Flock and Cullens had gathered. I ignored both of them and walked to the door.

I heard Seth started explain what had happen but didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anyone. I just wanted to be alone to think.

I walked up to my room and locked the door. I then went through my drawers trying to find the one CD that helped me think.

When I found my Paramore CD I put it in the my player and laid down on the bed. I pulled the headphones on and played my music on full blasts trying to block out everything.

I tried to think of what I was going to do about my plan. The plan I'd put on hold for to long now because I was trying to work out a relationship that would never work out. Because of Iggy I had forgotten about finding Trenton. Because of Jasper I had hidden the true heart ache I had inside because of Iggy. And, of course, because of my selfishness I had forgotten about getting Brandon out and destroying Kim for what she did to that little boy.

I feel asleep some time in the middle of my planning because the next thing I knew the sun was going down outside my window. I saw that someone had come in and placed my CD player on my nightstand and covered me up.

"Alice," I sighed. I got out of my bed and went to the window. I saw the sun setting behind the clouds. This was one thing I hated about Forks, all the clouds. Unlike the rest of the Flock, living without the sun would never be an option for me. Which is another reason I took regular flights to Seattle.

I heard a light knock on my door and knew that it wasn't someone I didn't want to see. I opened the door and saw Esme with a plate of food in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"I thought you might be hungry since you skipped breakfast and lunch," she said.

I was about to reject the food when my stomach growled and proved me other wise. I smiled sheepishly and took the plate from her.

"Thank you Esme," I smiled.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Come down when you feel like it," she then disappeared. I smiled. Esme was my second mother, well first but you know what I mean. She never pushed me into anything but always knew when something was wrong or need to be alone.

I ate my plate of food and dowsed it down with the milk. I looked at the door knowing I'd have to face them all sooner or later. I really don't know what possessed me to do it but the next thing I knew I was standing up and walking down the stairs. I stopped short on the last turn as I heard yelling.

"She's mine," _Crash._

I ran down the last few steps and saw that a lamp was in pieces on the ground. I looked up and saw that Emmett was trying to hold Iggy down while Jasper was across the room in the fetal position trying to calm himself down. I looked back and saw that Max was yelling at Alice and Gazzy was screaming at Emmett to let Iggy go.

Now I was pissed off and confused. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed causing everyone to look at me. Now you'd never believe what happened next…

**

* * *

**

Hannah: Sorry I thought I'd get more reviews if I did a cliffy.

**Torie: I hate you right now I hope you know that.**

**Fang: Why am I in a suit?**

**Hannah: (Looks around) Because I've always wanted to do this.**

**Fang: Do what?**

**Hannah: (Clears throat) OMG! LOOK EVERYONE IT'S FANG!**

**Thousand of Maximum Ride Fans: (turn) Fang?**

**Hannah: (Nods) And check it out he's in a suit.**

**MR(This means Maximum Ride if you didn't figure that out) Fans: (Scream)**

**Torie: OMJ(Oh my Jacob)! OMF(Oh my Fang)! OMG(You know what that means) I want a Fang now!**

**Hannah: (Smirks) First one of you girls who reviews this chapter gets a Fang in a suit!**

**MR guy Fan: What if we're a dude?**

**Hannah: (Shrugs) I didn't know guys were reading my story but if you want I'll give the first GUY to review a Max in a dress.**

**All MR fans including Torie: (Gets out laptops or run to a computer to review)**

**Fang: (Sigh) Max isn't going to like this.**

**Hannah: I know that's why I didn't tell her. Now I need to go feed her.**

**Fang: WHAT! (Runs after Hannah but she disappears) REVIEW! Are you happy now Hannah.**

**Hannah: (Giggles from somewhere Fang can't see) Yeah (Snaps fingers and Fang is gone)**


	10. Lessons to Learn!

**Hannah: So the cliffy didn't work huh?**

**Fang: Where's Max!**

**Hannah: (looks around) I don't know I left her cage around here somewhere.**

**Fang: I'm gonna ****(Lots of violence that I didn't know Fang was able to do)**** YOU!**

_**This program has been interrupted for a short story break.**_

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

Iggy started struggling in Emmett's grip. I turned to them. "Let him go Emmett!" I snarled.

Emmett looked at me. "But…" He was trying to be my protective big brother again.

"Emmett, the first way to shut everyone up is to get Gazzy to stop yelling," I stated. "SO LET IGGY FUCKIN GO!"

This time Emmett did what I said and pulled back showing defeat. Iggy ran up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll so glad your okay," he said. I snarled which didn't affect him.

"Iggy you have five seconds to let her go," Angel warned her brother. Out of all the Flock she was the only one who could except that I was different. That I wasn't the push over that I used to be.

Iggy just stared at Angel like she was crazy. "Why do I need to let go? It's not like Jade will hurt me," he said.

I growled. "Wrong answer," I mumbled. Next I grabbed his arms and pried them from my sides. Then I flipped him over the couch and away from me. Iggy and the rest of the Flock, with the exception of Angel, stared at me bewildered.

I looked back up at them with fire in my eyes. "Now we need to get a few things straight," I started. No one listened. "Sit. NOW!" I yelled.

I saw the fear in everyone's eyes as they ran for the couch. I will not let Iggy control me any long! I will not loose sight of my goals for a guy! I will be the best I can!

Gazzy raised his hand. I nodded for him to continue. "Can we ask questions?"

"Yeah of course," I told Gasman. Gazzy was sweet I couldn't be mean to him.

"Why is Jasper telling me to back off?" Iggy asked.

I laughed. "Haven't you realized it yet Iggy or you as dumb as most guys I meet?" I asked. Yeah I know that sounded mean but this little boy is starting to piss me off. He needs to learn the true.

Iggy just stared at me. Why won't the jackass answer the fuckin' question. I followed his glaze. That pervert was staring at my breasts.

Before even Alice knew what was going to happen I had draw my hand back and slapped Iggy across the face as hard as I could.

_Snap!_

I had hit him hard enough to knock out his jaw. Damn I'm good. Iggy grabbed his jaw and snapped it back into place then looked up at me

"What the hell did you do that for Jade!" He yelled getting in my face.

Hadn't this boy learned getting in a girl's face just gave her an easier way to his main pain sources? Apparently not. Looks like he didn't learn yelling at me was never a choice.

"You better have not just yelled at me!" I screamed into his face. I sensed his fear but he stood his ground. "You need to learn a few lessons Iggy! One if your trying to get a girl back don't piss her off. Two yelling will get you no where with me. Three stop acting like I'm the same person I was a year ago, you know the one who was nothing but nice to everyone and was paid back by losing everything she loved. Four don't stare at a girl's chest it's rude. And five never get in a girl's face because she can easily do this."

Iggy looked confused. "Do what?" he asked.

I smirked. "Find an easy to reach pain source." And with that I kneed him in the kiwis.

Iggy crumbled quickly. He fell down so fast I was starting to think maybe I broke a bone. Then again I am stronger than the average human. The Flock was by Iggy's side so helping him.

Max walked up to me with a snarl on her face. "Why the hell are you acting like this Jade!"

I snarled back. "That little asshole was staring at my breasts!" I yelled in her face. I'm an idiot but at the moment I don't care. "You think I'm going to let him get away with that?"

"Jade I understand that your stressed. I mean you probably missed Iggy a lot when we were gone but you don't need to hurt Iggy for it," Max said calmly.

Now I was steamed. "Maximum Ride do you think I'm just going to except Iggy back into my life?" I asked her.

Max looked confused. "Well you love him don't you?" She asked.

I looked at my shoes. "I used to but I'm not so sure about it anymore," I looked up. "I don't know who I love."

A frown fell on Iggy's face. "But Jade we were so good together. You said you loved me," he tried.

"And you said you loved me but then you go and break my heart! I can't just forget and forgive this Iggy! You killed me. I could have lived with the break up if you hadn't kissed Ella within the first twenty-four hours we broke up," I felt the tears come down my face.

I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry I need some time to think," I told him.

Jasper nodded. "I just want you to be happy," he smiled.

That's what was wrong with me. I wasn't happy. There was that hole in my heart that was telling me something was missed. I need to fix that before I decided who I wanted to date.

"I need to get my brother back," I stated. If Trenton were here everything would be better and I'd be able to chose who I loved. But he wasn't and that's why I wasn't happy.

_I'm coming for you Trenton,_ I thought praying he would hear.

_**

* * *

**_

Back on Air

**Hannah: Damn Fang your really hot when you get pissed off like that.**

**Fang: (Growls) Just tell me where Max is.**

**Hannah: Naw. And I have good bad news for my readers.**

**Fang: Don't care.**

**Hannah: (Sticks tongue out at Fang) Anyways Torie will no long be in my author's notes because she decided to stop reading.**

**Fang: I'm so sad look at my fake tear.**

**Hannah: SHUT THE HELL UP TORIE WAS AWESOME!**

**Fang: Did the caps lock get stuck again?**

**Hannah: No I was yelling at you but to my point. If any of my readers want to do author notes with Fang and I then PM me or leave it in your review. Thanks for reading.**

**Fang: Yeah whatever! Now where's Max!**

**Hannah: Naw Ah! You know the drill…(Starts to fade away)**

**Fang: REVIEW!**


	11. Trenton

**Hannah: Yah! My little plan worked.**

**Fang: Which one?**

**Hannah: Both. Fang time to meet your new family member!**

**Fang: Yah I'm so happy hear my joy.**

**Hannah: Whatever! Anyways readers meet my new friend Alice!**

**Alice: Hey world!**

**Hannah: So Alice as a welcome present I want to kidnap your fav. Twilight/Maximum Ride character. So in your next review give me your two favorites and I'll get you one or the other or maybe both!**

**Alice: Yaaaahhhhh!**

**Fang: Oh and Hannah has a new POV so don't be freaked out by that.**

**Hannah: (Smiles) Thanks Fang!**

**

* * *

**

Trenton's POV

_I'm coming for you Trenton._

My head shot up. "Jade?" I asked myself. I hadn't heard her voice in forever. Was she really here? That would be bad, that would mean they caught her.

"Have you really located it?"

I toned into a scientist's conversation. You never know what's important.

"Yes and it's so close look. It's only five hundred miles away." Scientist 2.

"Wow! And all the others are there as well." Scientist 1.

"Just imagine what would happen if we were able to get them to fight each other!" Scientist 2.

"Yes my money's one Maximum." Scientist 1.

Maximum Ride! That was the girl that all the scientist said was made by the other company to fight Jade. They were supposed to hate each other and fight a battle to the death!

"Well I think our creation would win." Scientist 2.

"All we need to do is lure them closer here, but how?" Scientist 1.

"Well we do have that extra experiment. It had supposable bonded with the One. Perhaps it has finally come to good use." Scientist 2.

They turned to look at me and smiled. Oh no! Jade pleased don't fall for it I will be fine just don't fall for it. They came over to my cage and started to roll it out the door.

**Jade's POV**

_OH NO!_

Trenton! Oh no he's in trouble I have to save him. I can hear him I need to find him. Max will help me! I hope she will. Of all the times I need her help now is the biggest.

_No, it's a trap._

_Now you want to help? _I asked the voice. _Screw off! I'm saving my brother!_

_No it's a trap they will kill you!_

I growled. "I'm saving Trenton!" I yelled then ran out the door. Screw everyone. I could find him, no I _will _find him. Trenton is in trouble and needs me.

_They will kill you Jade! Listen to me he wants you to run!_

_No I need to save him! I can do it, I'm stronger and can do it!_ I argued.

"Jade wait!" I looked back and saw Max flying up behind me.

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

She caught up to me. "We're coming to help you," she smiled.

"You need us Jade," Angel said coming up next to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." _Alright Jade get your leader on! _"There's a lab about half a hour north of Forks. We can stake it out tonight and sneak in."

Max nodded. "This is your mission your in charge," she told me.

I nodded. This was good I would saw my brother and bring him home. Then I would feel better and know who I wanted to be with. Trenton would help he's good.

_It's a trap._

I sighed. "I'm going to save him so stop trying," I told the voice. It wouldn't stop me. Nothing would, not this time!

**

* * *

**

Hannah: I have nothing to say.

**Alice: I want to meet the rest of the Flock!**

**Fang: I want Max!**

**Hannah: Wow Fang you've resorted to whining. That's a new low.**

**Fang: I want Max damn it!**

**Alice: Tsk tsk tsk. Yelling gets you no where. You should know the drill by know.**

**Hannah: (Smiling like crazy) I like this girl already!**

**Fang: Yeah another Hannah anyway Review and you know all that voting crap.**

**Hannah: Yes the poll is still open!**


	12. Phone Call

**Hannah: Fuck! Where the hell have we been?**

**Alice: Well you said you were stuck and you gave me vacation time then Fang tried to run off and you ran after him with a butterfly net.**

**Fang: She put me in a cage…**

**Hannah: …**

**Alice: Hannah wouldn't of had to put you in the cage if you didn't run away. It was fair punishment.**

**Fang: (Stares in shock) Great another Hannah.**

**Hannah: I love this girl now! Anyway I decided to tease Fang with this. (Pulls rope and curtain falls down) (Shows Max in a cage above a tank of sharks)**

**Fang: (Stares opened mouth) MAX! I'M OVER HERE!**

**Max: (looks over at Fang) (Gets angry) YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER PUT ME IN THIS CAGE! IMMA GET YOU FANG!**

**Hannah: (smiles in satisfaction) I'll be bringing Jasper next time maybe.**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

I looked around. We were hidden pretty well in the bushes outside Korona. It was easy to see the front gate and windows. At the moment Fang, Max, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were scooping out the perimeter from the air. That left me and Iggy on the ground.

"So…," Iggy started, "you and Jasper huh?"

I growled. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with my ex. "Yeah Iggy, but I don't think this is the conversation that will keep us alive at the moment," I stated trying to change the subject.

He shrugged. "Yeah, your right. Your always right J, that's what bugs me," He turned to me. "Jade I miss you…"

I cut Iggy off. "No, I don't want to talk about this right now. I've been selfish, I forgot about Trenton for to long now and I am going to save him. My needs will be put aside until he is safe," I said and ended the conversation.

Iggy sighed. "His not good for you," Iggy said before he shut up.

I closed my eyes. He was right, Jasper wasn't good for me. He could be the death of me. Iggy was perfect for me. He understand what I was going through and who I was, but that's not who I am. Iggy knows who I used to be, before I was broken when I was quiet and would listen to the leader, Jasper knows who I am, the bitch who isn't afraid to speak her mind. I clinched my heart. I can't deal with this right now.

I felt vibrating. I looked up at Iggy. "Do you feel that?" He shook his head. I reached back into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"What the hell?" Iggy asked.

Ignoring him, I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked confused.

I heard snickering. "You don't think I'd let you go out alone do you little sis?"

I smiled. "I love you too Emmett," I told him. "Now what the hell do you want and how in hell did Alice get a phone in my pocket?"

One the other end I heard arguing then a gush of wind. "Look the that's not important now," Alice said. She knew the answer to one of the questions would piss me off.

"Then what is the point?" I asked.

Alice growled. "The point is that Emmett has hacked into Korona's computer system and can open the gate for you guys to get in," Alice explained.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. The rest of the Flock landed behind Iggy and me. I told them to be quiet. "Alright Alice, put Emmett on."

I heard shuffling. "Alright little sis the doors are open… now," he said.

I motioned for the Flock to follow me. We jumped from bush to bush until we were through the door. "Alright," I said, "we're in."

"Let's see, there should be a hallway on your right, go down that then take the third door on your left."

We followed Emmett's instructions. Inside the door it was pitch black. "Emmett light," I whispered.

"Hold on," he muttered. In a second the lights came on.

"Hello Jade."

My eyes widened. "Fuck," I murmured.

"Jade," Emmett said. "Jade what's wrong? JADE!" I pressed the end button on the phone.

In front of us were hundreds of erasers and snakes. Standing in the front were a small group of whitecoats. The one in front, the one that spoke, I recognized. He was one of the scientist who created me.

"So Jade, where have you been all these years?" The whitecoat asked.

I ignored him. "What the fuck do you want?"

The whitecoat taped his chin. "Jade, that mouth of yours will only get your friends killed," he said. The man nodded to someone behind him. "Let him go."

The erasers opened up and pushed someone through. The thing landed on the ground at my feet. I gasped and dropped to help my wounded friend.

"I'm sorry Jade," Trenton said. His thick black hair was layered with blood and it spilled from his mouth as he spoke. I was pretty sure one of his ribs were broken.

"No Trenton, it's okay," I told him. "Iggy, I need your help." Iggy walked over and kneeled down next to us. "See what's wrong," I told him. Iggy nodded and started to feel Trenton's side.

I stood up. "Let him go," I said. I looked behind me. Max held Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy close to her trying to calm them down. Fang stood next to them, helping Max. Iggy was feeling for Trenton's broken bones. Finally Trenton was barely holding on to life. He wouldn't survive if he stayed here. I was going to let him live. "Let them all go and," I looked up, "I'll stay here."

"Jade, no," Trenton coughed.

I bent down. "I'll be fine," I promised. I gave him a hug and looked at Iggy. "Take care of him and get him to Carlisle." I whispered the last part and passed him the cell phone.

Iggy's face crumbled. "What about you?" He asked. He was scared, scared I wouldn't make it out.

I looked at him. "I'll be fine Iggy," I kissed his check. "Just get the others out." I sighed and stood up. "Take care of them Max."

She nodded and stood up. The Flock backed away, Iggy and Fang helping Trenton.

"Now let's go Jade," The man said.

I looked at him. "I will only be yours when I _see_ my friends are safely out of this place," I told him.

He nodded and we walked the Flock out to the doors. The walked through the gates and turned to look at me. I waved goodbye as I saw them disappear into the forest.

I will not cry. I need to keep my dignity. I will not let them break me. I will stay strong and keep my brain intact. I will escape again. I will not lose the will to live. I will get out and see Jasper again.

**

* * *

**

Hannah: So that was the long awaited chapter. How was it?

**Alice: I give it two thumbs up!**

**Fang: LET MAX GO!**

**Hannah: (sigh) fine. (Snaps fingers)**

**Max: (Disappears from her cage)**

**Fang, Alice: (Stares wide eyed)**

**Alice: Cool**

**Fang: Hannah, where'd she go?**

**Hannah: Uh, I don't know. The sharks were just supposed to disappear. I didn't mean for her to disappear.**

**Fang: WELL GET HER BACK!**

**Hannah: (Shrug) I'll work on that but first… (Points to Fang and Alice)**

**Alice: REVIEW!**

**Fang: Yeah, yeah review**


	13. The Advice of the Not Rhymer

**Hannah: (Looks under rock) Max are you there?**

**Fang: (Growls) Why would Max be under a rock! She's far bigger than that!**

**Alice: (sighs) Fang haven't you learned yet? (shakes head)**

**Fang: (question mark goes above his head)**

**Hannah: Alice please explain**

**Alice: (smiles) gladly. Well, you see, the power of fanfiction is unpredictable therefore if Hannah doesn't know where Max went then she could have shrunk or grew therefore you must look everywhere.**

**Hannah: (smiles like a proud mother) Haven't I taught her well?**

**Fang: (sighs) Just find my Max.**

**Hannah: (growls) NO! Imma get someone else to do it. (snaps fingers)**

**

* * *

**

Jade's POV

Dieing in the place of someone you love is a good way to go right? I know, I know, I sound like Bella, but it is to true. I am, in some insane way, dieing in the place of all the people I love. So if I sound like Bella then… TOO FUCKIN BAD!

I was mainly dieing for Trenton, who should have escaped so many years ago, but there were others I was dieing for. The Cullens-so Korona will never find out about vampires and werewolves-the Flock-so they could live without worry of being chased-Jasper,-so he wouldn't have to go through what I have had to-and, in some way, Iggy. I know I said I was in love with Jasper, and I am, but some part of me still cared for Iggy. I couldn't help it, I had loved him for so long my brain could not process the thought of letting him go.

"Subject 001 get up and continue the course," I heard a man say over an intercom. It seemed that that was the only way these weak scientist would communicate with me. They were to scarred to be in the room with me so they'd send a snake or eraser to do their biding for them. I hated that they wouldn't just face me, than maybe I'd have a chance for escape.

I slowly removed myself from the cool ground, it was my only safe haven, and looked up at the room the whitecoats were hiding in. I growled as I realized I would be forced to finish the course. I turned and looked around me. Starting at a slow run, I made my way through the maze.

I was starting to go on four-eight hours without sleep now and I was tired. Hell, I was about to pass out. I knew how it was, test until you pass out then test well your unconscious. I also knew it was worse when you passed out so I didn't want to sink that low. I need to keep running and stay awake as long as possible, sleeping was not an option here.

_I will make it. I will make it out. I will see the Flock. I will see the Cullens. I will see Trenton. I will see Jasper. I will escape._ I told myself before I fell on the floor from exhaustion. Let's hope no one comes for me.

**Iggy's POV**

Once in the safety of the woods I set Trenton on the ground and looked back at the building we had just emerged from, the building I left Jade in to die. I can't do this! I will not let her die! I'd rather have them take my sight a thousand times than let her go through all that torture again. I'm going back in there!

"Iggy, no!" Angel cried. "You can't go back in there! The Flock can't lose you too!"

I looked away from them. "I can't leave her there," I told them. "I won't leave her again."

Trenton coughed. "Jade is tough," he said then spit another mouthful of blood to the ground. "She found a way to escape last time, even after losing the only person she could trust."

"Let me guess! Your going to say Jade will be fine and find a way to escape again!" I yelled at him.

Trenton looked me in the eyes then continued. "What I was saying was, Jade escaped and because of her escape they up the anti, installing motion sensors, lasers, and most importantly they have stronger Snakes and Erasers guarding every exit. If Jade could escape that then she will be a hero but, as strong as that girl may be, I doubt she will be able to escape alone," he explained.

I stared at him for a long while. He was saying Jade was stuck there. That she couldn't escape. I tried to speak but was to shocked.

"What about us getting in?" Fang asked the question we all wanted to know.

Trenton thought considering all options. "Unless you're an Eraser you won't be able to waltz in freely. They even find a way to keep the mice out," he said. "It will have to be an inside job."

"So we'll have to be captured?" Nudge asked, getting to the point.

Trenton hung his head. "That's the only way we will be able to make contact with Jade," he agreed, "but we still have the problem with escaping."

"Jade is a leader, she thinks on her feet and most likely already has multiple ways of escaping," Max said. "Add the Flock in to the mix and you got yourself an easy escape plan." There were several 'yeahs' and 'alrights' from the Flock members.

"But you forgot, Jade will never leave if she sees one of us there," Trenton stated. "She feels responsible for us and will make sure we are all out before her."

I looked up at the large building that lay behind the trees. That was where Jade was. The girl with the "long black hair and emerald green eyes" or at least that's how she described herself to me but she was so much more. Jade was the girl that escaped on her own, with no ones help-unlike us who had Jeb's help-Jade was the girl who started a shelter for bird kids in the New York area so they wouldn't be alone, Jade survived a 60,000foot drop from the sky, and now she's the girl that is going at hell alone. I own that girl a lot and I plan on giving it too her.

I turned to everyone else. "Alright, here's the plan," I started. "First, we need to get in touch with the Cullens and get Trenton to Carlisle, second we find a way into that building, third we find where Jade is, four we kick ass and get Jade out of there, five… five," what was five?

"Five we get Jade to realize the truth and get the _whole _Flock back together," Angel smiled.

I looked down at her. "That's right," I said. "We get everyone back together again and," I looked down at Trenton, "if you want, you can come with us." I knew Jade wouldn't go anywhere without him so having Trenton with us was our only chance at having Jade back.

Trenton shrugged. "We'll see what happens," he said. I turned to get part one into motion. "And Iggy," Trenton spoke. I turned back to him. "A wise person once told me, plan ahead and you'll be dead, live your life and everything will be great."

I smiled and looked down at him. "Said one multiple occasions by the horrible poet Jade Scarlet," I said. Jade, she never could rhyme, but the advice still had meaning. If you plan every last detail than you'll be dead once the battle started, but if you have just do and don't plan than you will live on. I never understood why she said that and I still don't, all I know is I will get her free.

**

* * *

**

Hannah: Awww! Now wasn't that a fine moment.

**Fang: Yeah, yeah just find Max.**

**Alice: WHO'D YOU BRING! WHO'D YOU BRING (Jumps up and down like little girl on Christmas morning)**

**Hannah: (Smiles) I decided it be fun to have a guest each chapter, along with you and Fang of course.**

**Alice: YAAAHHHH! Who's first?**

**Hannah: Jasper, of course. (Pulls rope and curtin falls revealing a confused Jasper)**

**Jasper: What the hell?**

**Alice: YES! (Runs up and hugs him)**

**Hannah: (Glares daggers at her) Alice I swear if you don't…**

**Fang: (Sighs and sits seeing that this is going nowhere) I suggest the Nudge approach.**

**Hannah: ? The what?**

**Fang: (Whispers in her ear what he means)**

**Hannah: Oh! You mean the Emmett approach. (Smiles evilly and pulls out chocolate bar) Alice looky looky what I got!**

**Alice: (looks over at Hannah) (Eyes widen as she sees chocolate) I want it…**

**Hannah: (smiles in satisfaction) THEN GO GET IT! (Throws chocolate into white blur of the fanfiction page)**

**Alice: CHOCOLATE! (Runs after it oblivious to what is happening around her)**

**Jasper: That's not Alice.**

**Hannah: Correction. That's not**_** THE **_**Alice but it is **_**A **_**Alice.**

**Jasper: (Shakes head confused) Who's the emo guy in the corner?**

**Alice: (shouts from fanficion beyond) I TOLD YOU HE WAS EMO!**

**Hannah: (cracks up)**

**Fang: (Sighs) My name is Fang. I am from Maximum Ride.**

**Jasper: (grins) So you get the maximum ride and your name is Fang?**

**Fang: (Nods)**

**Jasper: Too easy (shakes head and starts to walk away)**

**Hannah: (Stops laughing) NO! (Pulls out remote and pressing button causing Jasper to be tied to a chair with unbreakable chains) YOU DO NOT LEAVE!**

**Fang: (walks up to Jasper) Who's too easy now?**

**Jasper: (Smirks) The guy who's kid's name is Tooth.**

**Hannah and Alice: (laugh so hard the walls are shaking)**

**Fang: No comment and review.**

**Alice: REVIEEEEWWWWWW!**


	14. The Difference

**Hannah: Long time no write, again**

**Fang: Why did you bring an idiot?**

**Alice: He is not an idiot! He's a teddy bear!**

**Hannah: Read on my awesome fans! (Long chapter! Be happy!)**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

You know, I never knew I'd have to walk down a hallway in handcuffs before. I mean, I expected it, considering all the bombs me and Gasman blow up in public places, but still I didn't see myself giving up without a fight. That bit of information may surprise you, or it might not. Either way I'm surprised. Max taught us not to give up without a fight and here I am giving up everything not even going down in a blaze of gunfire!

Well, then again, I was doing this for Jade. This was part of are five, err, some number part plan, I don't remember how may numbers just what we have to do. First, I have to get into the School, or Krona or whatever this place is, and find Jade. Then I have to put this little micro chip on something so Emmett can track the place. Then, it was out of my hands and I had to hope that Max and everyone can get us out of her.

I let my mind wonder back a few hours, to when we arrived at the Cullens house. After we finally found a way back to their house, Max hotwired a car, Carlisle immediately examined Trenton. His left arm was broken and his left ankle was sprained. Jade had been right about the broken rib, he had two. Carlisle said that Trenton should be able to heal though, he'd just have to rest at least a week, even with our quick healing.

"Keep moving!" The eraser behind me sneered. We came to a metal door and pressed some numbers on the keypad. 041795. _Remember that number Iggy, _I told my brain. That's going to be important. 041795. Why did that number sound so familiar? The eraser pushed against my back, hard, causing me to fall forward on my hand and knees. "Look what we got!"

Black shoes appeared in front of me. "This is the one that was blind correct?" the man asked.

"Yes sir!"

Black shoes sighed. "Throw him in a cage. I'm focusing on the girl right now," he ordered.

The eraser picked me up by my shirt and walked down the lab, to the cages. He walked over to one with a keypad and typed in a number. 092795. Remember! I yelled at my brain. The door opened and throw me in, closing the door behind me.

"You'll have a friend in a little while," he sneered before walking away.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the cage. This will be a little while. I decided.

I fell asleep at some point and a few hours later I heard a cage door slam. My eyes snapped open to see a black lump in the cage next to me. I looked up and saw the eraser walking away. A minute later the metal door slammed and I knew he was gone. I turned back to lump and leaned over. The cage was close enough to where I could slip my hand through the bars.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching the blackness. I quickly realized what I was touching was hair. This thing was covered in black hair. The lump flinched and jumped away from my touch. "Calm down!" I said pulling my hand back. "I'm not going to hurt you!" The hair lifted revealing a face. A face with blue eyes. "Jade!" I jumped at her, reaching, trying to help her. "What happened!"

Jade's eyes widened. "Iggy!" She hissed. "Why are you here! You need to get out of here!" She yelled.

I looked closer and gasped at what I saw. Her skin, usually a nice tan color, now liked deathly white. All the color she once had once gone. There were purple circles under her eyes and her hair looked limp. The spark her eyes once held was no long existing. now they were just a hollow, hopeless landmine. This scared me. We had only been gone four days tops and she was already deteriorating like this, she wouldn't last much longer.

"I have a plan," I muttered, just loud enough for Jade to hear. "We're here to help."

Jade bite her lower lip. "Then I'll get all of you out." she turned and looked me in the eyes, "I stayed here because I had to save all of you." She paused, looking away from me. "I can't let you stay here, Iggy. You can't go through this again, you just got your eyes back, you won't lose them over me."

"Jade," I whispered. I reached forward through the bars and grabbed her hand. "I don't care if I have to lose my sight a hundred times, you don't need to be here. So I'm going to get you out."

Jade offered me a smile. "I appreciate it Ig," she said. "But I can't let that happen to you."

Before I could speak a whitecoat came in and stopped in front of my cage. "Mhm, so you are the one who lost his eyesight to the night vision experiment," he muttered. "Seems as if they were able to reverse it. Perhaps we could test the newly developed procedure on you before we use it on experiment 001."

I was tempted to spit at him but Jade did something more drastic. She jumped from her position and lunched herself at the cage door. She got hold of the whitecoat's shirt and pulled him to her, slamming him against the cage.

"Help!" The man yelled.

Jade let out an ear piercing scream, releasing the shirt before falling to the cages bottom curling up into a fetal position. I instantly jumped up to help her. Before I reached for her I had a second thought and placed my hands on the bars of my cage. Once the screaming stopped, she started gasping for air. When her breathing settled to a soft intake the whitecoat smiled.

"Now, you will learn to behave if you wish your friend not to be hurt also," he sneered. He glared at me once than walked away.

"Jade," I whispered, afraid of who would hear, "what was that?"

"A new technology we have invested in," a nasal voice said. I looked up and saw a short girl with shoulder length chopped dark hair. She had brown almond eyes and small features. "I was the one who told them Jade should have it. It's called a shock collar." She gave a bitter smile.

I growled when I realized this was the Kim from New York. She looked so different! In New York Kim had had long, hip-length black hair and sun-kissed skin. Now, her skin was paled and hair gone. She looked so different, she looked almost evil. "How could you?" I asked. "Jade, she helped you, you and your brother. How could you just turn your back on her and hurt her like this!"

Kim rolled her small tired eyes. "She never helped me! She just took all the attention! She stole my own brother's love from me!" She yelled. "My brother and I," she gave a bitter-sweet smile, "we could have ruled the world together! Jade could have helped us!"

I glared at her. "You could have been an asset Kim," I said. "You were a good fighter, you could have helped us! But instead you chose the wrong side, now you lose all you have for it!"

Kim laughed. "You're wrong Iggy!" She said. "I am on the winning side, you. Well let's just say I hoped you enjoyed seeing while you could!" She laughed again before stomping away.

I shook my head. "No, Kim, I'm the winner. Even if I'm stuck here and could lose my sight again, at least I have a family who's safe and who cares. Even if I don't get out of here Jade will, and she'll make sure everyone is safe for me."

**Jade's POV**

When I woke up I wasn't in a cage anymore, I was laying in an all white room. There was no furniture, or people, or instruments for pain, just myself in my blood stained close. I reached up and touched my neck. I flinched in pain but kept my and there. Gently, I moved fingers around the collar they had put on me. In the back, I discovered a small box, that was what I would have to disable to get this thing off. If, and when, I got out of here, I'd have to tell Iggy so he could disable it.

A rectangle of white opened from the wall. I laughed when I saw who walked in. "Shoulda known it be you who would torture me next!" I said to Kim. "You know, I never understood why you went evil."

Kim sneered at me. I noted her short, chopped hair, the weakness of her skin, and the tiredness in her eyes. If I did have to fight her then I'd need to know her weaknesses, the fact that she was worn would be my advantage, her lose. "At least I'm not the one with a shock collar," she laughed.

I shrugged, I can't show my weakness. "Yeah, but if you use it then that just shows how weak," I teased. _Just mess with her head, _I thought, _If you do it long enough and good enough then you'll have the advantage!_ I got to my feet and leaned against the closest white wall. "You know, it will just show how you can't fight and how you relay on others to do things for you."

Kim's face turned red. "You think I can't take you!" She snarled. "Of course I can! I'm better than you after all!"

I shook my head, letting a small pity filled smile show on my face. "No, I don't think you can," I muttered. "You never were a good fighter, always relaying on Brandon's bombs to save your ass!"

Now, Kim was furious. She pulled a little black remote that control my collar out of her pocket and tossed it to the other side of the long room. "I can take you!" She yelled. "Unless you're chicken!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kim, you won't be able to take me. No, you're just not good enough," I laughed.

That was all she need. Kim lunged forward, aiming for me. I smirked at the fact that her anger would increase her predictability. _Always examine the obstacle before hand to learn their moves. If you can't, anger them, they will slip and go for the easy kill._ Jasper's words rang in my head. He and Emmett had taught me a few moves incase I ever came across a newborn. Thankfully, I translated them to fighting any enemy.

Kim went for the obvious hit, my midsection. I sidestepped, then spun around quickly, grabbing her waist and slamming her into a wall. She flinched but otherwise didn't react to the head blow. Kim charged again, I sidestepped, only this time she knew it would happen and went for my waist this time. _Never let your enemy get a hold of you._ I snarled at the fact I let her get the upper hand.

_Kneeing always works, for guys and girls_, Emmett's laughing voice flashed through my brain. I nodded at the advice. I pulled my knee up with as much force as I could into her stomach. I heard the breath leave Kim's body and her grip loosen. Taking advantage, I of her weakness I pulled her arms off me and pinned her to the floor. I punched her in the face, hearing a loud crack.

Kim spit blood from her mouth. "Do it!" She yelled. "Kill me! I know you want to do it! You want me dead so you can be victorious!"

"Now why would I kill you Kim?" I asked. "You know I'm not a murderer. You know I wouldn't wish anyone dead! Why?"

"You are weak! If you can't get rid of your traitor then you could never save anyone! Iggy is going to die because of you! You know what, that weakling deserves it!"

I felt my vision go red. Iggy never deserved to die! How could she even say that? Why would she want Iggy dead. I grabbed her neck. "Maybe you do deserve to die," I said.

Kim smiled. "You're just a cold blooded killer, I'm so proud," she gasped as my hands tightened around her throat.

_I chuckled. Iggy and me were sitting in a tree outside D.C. It had only been a few weeks since we left New York and I was still a little shaken from losing my best friend. It was late at night and everyone else was asleep._

_I set my head on Iggy's shoulder. "Why did it have to be Kim," I muttered. "She was so good. We were like sisters, exactly the same."_

_Iggy shook his head. "No, you two are complete opposites," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_I cocked my head to the side. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "You saw how similar we were, or noticed it."_

"_The difference is that you would protect anyone, no matter if they were an innocent child or a cold blood killer, if they were in trouble, you'd defend them. Kim, she'd kill to stay ahead. You care, she doesn't," he kissed my head. "Jade, you have a heart."_

That moment flashed through my head in a matter of seconds. Iggy was right, it didn't matter that Kim had betrayed us, she was still a person. I couldn't take a life, that wasn't right, every life was important.

I quickly released my hands from Kim's neck and jumped up from her. No, I will not hurt Kim, no matter how angry she makes me.

Once Kim caught her breath again she stood up to face me. "I knew it Jade, you're just weak!" She yelled. "You don't deserve everything everyone is giving you!" He hand was at her throat, trying to make it stop hurting.

"Maybe I am weak," I mused. "Maybe I can't kill you. But the difference between you and me is that I have a heart, and I will not take a life."

Kim's face feel for a moment. She recovered quickly and made her face blank. "Well, that's your problem," she said. Kim picked up the remote and looked up at me. "Now, it's time to go."

"I don't care anymore Kim," I said. "You mean nothing to me, or anyone as a matter of fact. You betrayed me and more importantly Brandon. I'm not going to save your ass anymore."

Kim's face reddened with anger. She turned a knob type thing on the remote then pushed the button down.

I felt a massive amount of pain. Instantly my knees gave out as a strong electric shock went through my body. I felt like someone was setting me on fire than stomping all over my body. Now multiple that by a thousand and you still don't have enough pain. I bite down on my lip so I wouldn't scream, I couldn't scream. If I showed Kim I was hurting than she'd think I was fallen and that couldn't happen. I tasted blood but ignored it and continued to bite down on my lip. The only think I could think that that second was I couldn't let Iggy feel this pain. He didn't deserve it.

**Kim's POV**

I didn't release the shock button as I watched Jade crumble to the ground. She deserved this. She deserved this pain after everything that has happened. I mean, if I hadn't have helped the School when I did then there would have been a much worse fate. Jade would have hurt Brandon and I. I couldn't let my brother get hurt, that was what I knew. At least with him here, I knew that he would be safe. All I had to do was take Jade down and me brother and I could go free and be safe, that's all I ever wanted.

I left the room before someone came in to get Jade's crumpled body, dropping the remote on the way. I walked down the hall to the room where Brandon and the others were. I typed in the number on the keypad and walked in. I walked right up to Brandon's cage and smiled.

"Hey little brother," I said. I pulled a Hershey bar out of my jean pocket and set it in his cage. "Brought you some chocolate."

Brandon just looked at it. "Tell me something," he whispered.

"Anything," I smiled. So my brother was talking to me again, that was good.

"Is Jade here?"

I instantly became furious. Why would he care more for that useless piece of garbage than his own sister. I nodded. "Don't worry though, Brandon. I took care of her so she can never get to you again," I told him proudly.

His eyes widened. "You hurt her!" He yelled. I nodded questionable now. "How could you! She was going to save us and now you ruined it! Jade saved us! She gave us a place to stay when we were lost! How could you betray you're best friend!"

I sighed. "Brandon, she was going to hurt us. Everything she said was a lie, she didn't really care," I said.

"Go away," he said.

"What?"

"I never want to see you again!" He yelled. "You know, I was hoping that it was all a joke, and you were really going to help us in the end! But now I know for sure, you're just a traitor!"

I was taken back by my brother's rants. "Brandon," I tired. He turned around and put his back to me. I felt tears started to build up in my eyes and ran out of there as fast as I could. Brandon hated me, my own brother hated me! I couldn't take this anymore, I had to do something, anything, to get my brother back.

* * *

**Hannah: So, who hates Kim now?**

**Alice: (Raises hand) I still don't like her.**

**Hannah: (sigh) whatever, she'll be important in the story, maybe, so get over it!**

**Fang: He's creepy.(points to corner)**

**Hannah: What are you talking about! He's adorable!**

**Alice: I agree, he's so sweetable!**

**Fang: Sweetable? (looks at spell check) That's not a word.**

**Alice: Hannah! Tell him I'm aloud to make a new word!**

**Hannah: Yep! Tell me what the definition is and I'll add it to my random words people make up dictionary!**

**Alice: (thinks) Sweetable- sweet and adorable at the same time!**

**Hannah: (nods copying it down) Got it! Sweetable is officially a random word we made up!**

**Fang: (sighs) so who is sweetable anyway?**

**Hannah, Alice: (looks at each other) Don't know.**

**Hannah: I know! I'll bring my brother next chapter and he can be sweetable!**

**Alice: You don't mean?**

**Hannah: (nods) I love my sweetable brother! Now…(waits)**

**Alice: REVIEWWWWW! WE LOVE THEM!**

**Fang: I don't care.**

**Hannah: I'll stop looking for Max!**

**Fang: (perks up) Review!**


	15. Electical Curcuit

**Hannah: Fang, I was thinking again.**

**Fang: Stop right there! Don't you remember what happened last time you were thinking?**

**Hannah: (shakes head)**

**Fang: Sigh. You blew up your mom's waffle maker and had to buy her a new one.**

**Hannah: OH! That made a big dent in my wallet. Anyways, I've been thinking about what I'll do when I finish up this story.**

**Fang: You decided to end it and let me free?**

**Hannah: (laughs) No, I'll use you for another story. But I was thinking about sending Jade to another book, one of my favorites. Maybe Percy Jackson, or Vampire Academy, or the Clique. What you think Fang?**

**Fang: Bad idea. You should let me free.**

**Hannah: That's the worst idea I've ever heard! Now, my other idea was to post this Miggy story I've been slowly writing for the past year.**

**Fang: No Miggy! Max is mine!**

**Hannah: Fine, I've also been exploring Figgy. I could fail at one of those…**

**Fang: Stick to the Miggy. It's better than a figgy.**

**Give me your opinions! I need them!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"If you even think that I'll get out of here before you, you are sadly mistaken," Jade hissed under her breath.

"Trust me Jade," I said back. "I will make sure you get out of here before me. I don't care if I have to knock you out and carry you out of here. You're going first."

She didn't say anything for a while. Minutes past and then, "Ig. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I'll always save you first," I told her. "I will always save you first because I love you Jade and I don't care if you love me."

"Iggy, you are to nice for your own good," Jade exhaled. She leaned again the side of her cage that touched mine and closed her eyes. "Don't leave me behind next time," she whispered.

I leaned against her, slipping my arm through the bars and holding her hand. "Never again," I agreed. "No man, or women, left behind." Jade nodded. "No Jades left behind." I mumbled and let my eyes close.

I woke up to the sound of keys jingling. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, hitting my head on the top of my cage. When the blur in my eyesight finally adjusted, I saw that Jade had already jumped up and was growling. Then my eyes moved to the figure in front of our cages, the one with the keys that looked to be trying to open them.

"Kim?" I questioned, the stars still dancing in my eyes. As the short hair and death skin came into perspective I realized how right I was. "What the hell?"

"Shut up!" She hissed. "Jade, stop growling! I'm trying to help here!" In frustration she throw the keys at the ground. "Why the hell did they switch to digital cages! Keys were so much easier to steal!" She sighed. "I'll have to guess the combination."

"092795," I told her. "That's my cage number. I don't know Jade's though."

Kim nodded and typed the number into my cage. It popped open and I jumped out, immediately moving to Jade's cage. "This could be a trap, Ig," she whispered to me.

"I'll take the chance," I whispered back. Nothing was working! "What's the pass code!"

"041795, try that," Jade insisted.

Kim nodded and typed it in. The cage opened. "How'd you get that?" I asked. "That was the code for the door out there too. Why'd they use it twice?"

"It's the day I was born, I think," Jade muttered. "Your number must be your birthday too." She turned to Kim. "You're really helping us out?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Jade, I'm sorry. I…I can't lose my brother, so if he trust you then I have to too," she took a breath. "I'm sorry about how much I hurt you over the years."

Jade patted Kim's shoulder. "New day," she nodded. "The past is the past, we need to live in the day." Jade turned to me. "We need to get out of here, but first I have to help the kids. You think if I got you some wires you could make me a bomb that would give a big explosion?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I could make a bomb out of a few wires," I said. "Kim, you think you got a box of matches? Maybe a type of cotton for the accelerant?"

Kim nodded. "I think they have a first aid kit in here somewhere." She ran off to the back of the room.

I turned to Jade. "Now would be the time to figure out if we want dump the traitor," I whispered.

"We don't want to," she told me. "Kim's turned over a new leaf." I started to protest but Jade quickly added, "It's to save her brother." I quickly shut up. I'd do anything to save my family, I'm sure Kim was the same.

Kim tossed me a Red Cross first add kit. "That should have enough in it to make something, then I found this," she held up a remote and screwdriver.

I flipped the kit open. I grabbed the cotton bandage, some liquid with the flammable sign on it, and the pack of matches. I took the remote and screwdriver from Kim, tossing them into the kit and closing it back up. "I should be able to make a good explosion with these," I told Jade.

She nodded. "Then let's go."

We ran through the rows of cages until we came to a door. Jade typed in a code and it opened, I didn't questioned what it was. We got down the hallway without incident. Jade got us through three more doors where there was no white coats, erasers, or other threats insight.

"Where are the white coats?" Jade hissed as she started working on the pass code for another door. She cursed as she tried code after code and none of them worked. "Iggy, this will take me a few minutes, start on that bomb!" She ordered.

I nodded and opened my kit. First, I took apart the remote first, needing the wires. Next I worked on tearing about the cotton. I was halfway through my work when the door finally dinged, signaling Jade had gotten it opened. I closed my case and looked up to see Jade shushing Kim. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows then tapped her nose. She heard someone.

"Plan Max on fire," Jade whispered to me.

I nodded and handed the case to Kim. "Hold this and make sure to jump out of the way," I whispered. She nodded, not questioned the request. "Who's Max?" I asked Jade. The plan was simple. One person jumped in and distracted whoever it was then person two snuck in and knocked out enemy. We'd come up with it when me and Gazzy had played a joke on Max. Gasman broke a plate, getting Max's full attention, while I snuck up and set her hair on fire. It was a stupid idea, but turned into a good operation name.

"Me."

Being the distracter was the most dangerous job. "No, I'm doing her this time," I insisted.

"You've never been the distraction before," Jade looked straight at me. "I'm doing it, no arguing."

"Fine," I'm still watching your back, I promised myself.

"And Iggy," I looked back up. Jade leaned forward and kissed me quickly. "Thanks for not letting me get myself killed." With that said, she pushed the door opened and crawled in. "Hey fur brain! Look, it's fresh birdie here! Come and get me you wannabe werewolf!"

I heard growl and something being thrown at the wall. I took that as my que and pushed through the door. I found Jade jumping onto of cage after cage and occasionally on the eraser's head. The eraser was extra big and muscular. So basically an eraser on steroids. I looked around me and found a metal tube. That will work. I grabbed it and stalked up behind the eraser. Jade saw me and winked.

"Come and get me you over grown dog!" She laughed before jumping on his head, over mine, and onto the cage behind me. As the eraser turned I whacked him in the head as hard as I could. There was a loud popping sound and the eraser collapsed to the floor. Jade jumped down from the cage and kicked him in the side; he didn't move. "Looks like he's not getting up. Nice going Ig." She smiled up at me, the first smile I'd seen on her in the weeks(even before we were in this place).

"Thanks," I told her. "You did perfect, as always."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Kim, we got him!" Jade yelled over her shoulder. Kim came in. When she saw the eraser on the floor she yelped.

"You killed it?" She asked. Kim's face was almost paper white as she thought of death.

Jade shook her head. "I don't think so. Besides, I saw the expiration date on his neck. He would have died soon even if we did," she explained.

Kim nodded, even though she still looked freaked out. "Tell me Kim, how does someone who involves herself with an operation that wants to kill Jade and the Flock feel so strange around death?" I asked the girl.

Kim shuddered. "I may look tough but I don't like death. I can deal with fighting an violence, but I hate death," she admitted. Jade looked at her sympathetically but Kim ignored her. "They're down here."

We followed the cages to the end of the hall until we came to another door. Kim typed in a code and the door popped open. When we stepped inside, Jade's eyes lightened up. She ran to a boy maybe twelve who had overgrown black hair and a freckled face. Jade grabbed the bars and began to try and rip them from the hinges. When she couldn't pull them off she started hitting it with her fists. I could see the pain on her face but didn't try to stop her until I heard a loud crack.

"Why won't you open!" She yelled through her tears. Jade didn't stop hitting the door even after the crack. I grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the cage. "Brandon!" She yelled. "Brandon what happened to you! Why did they hurt you like this!" The tears poured out of her eyes as the pain finally hit her brain.

"Jade!" I yelled. "Calm down! You broke something and need to calm down!"

Jade turned around and hit my chest. "Why would they hurt him?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said. I looked up and actually saw Brandon for the first time. He had two black eyes and a large cut on his face. "You okay Brandon?"

He nodded. "Yeah," Brandon muttered. "Your Iggy right? The blind one?"

I nodded. "Make that ex-blind one," I chuckled. "Kim, work on these cages. I need to check out Jade's hands." Kim nodded and hurried over to her brother's cages, working on the code. I made Jade sit on the floor and grabbed the first aid kid. "You broke a bone in your hand," I told her.

Jade shrugged. "Whatever. Just bandage me up Iggy," she said. Her eyes looked blank, any light that had been in them before now gone.

"We getting them out Jade," I reassured her as I used an ace bandage to wrap up her hand. "When we get back we need Carlisle to make sure it heals right."

"I just want them out," Jade said. She pulled her hand back and wiped off whatever tears were on her face. She stood up. "I'll give them a better life then this."

I sighed and closed the case. Kim had gotten all of the kids out. There were eight of them, all of them were younger than twelve. Brandon latched onto Jade and refused to let go.

"I missed you," he said.

"Missed you too Brand," Jade said into his hair.

"What's the plan now Jade?" Kim finally asked. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Jade looked at her bruised, reddened feet. After a deep breath she looked up with more confidence than before. "Iggy and I are going to go off to some other part of this place and blow something up. You guys are going to sneak out while the commotion is going on. Simple, easy, let's get it done," Jade nodded, agreeing with herself.

"I'm not leaving you Jade!" Brandon said. "You aren't leaving us again without us knowing you'll be okay!"

"Hell yeah you are!" Jade yelled. "Kim, get them out of here. When something blows up and everyone's running to it, get out. Iggy, Let's go!" She spun on her heels and walked to the door.

I ran after her. "Why didn't you tell me to go with them?" I asked. I knew Jade didn't want me to get hurt and wanted to do everything by herself. So the fact that she didn't force me to with the others surprised me.

"Because I knew you wouldn't go," Jade shrugged. "I knew you'd fight me until I knocked you out and didn't want them to have to carry the dead weight."

"It's not because you secretly want me to be with you?" I asked.

"Nope, I didn't want you with me besides to set off that explosion," Jade claimed, as emotionless as Fang.

"Come on Jadey! Throw me a bone here! I'm trying!" Can't you see how much I love you? I made a mistake and want you to see that Jade!

"Shut up Ig! We need to be sneaky!" She snapped at me as she pulled a door opened and looked out into the hallway.

We spent the next thirty, forty-five minutes to get through a couple doors and down a few halls until Jade thought we'd made it far enough into the building to where Kim and Brandon would get the little kids out. While she'd cracked codes I'd been working on my little box. After the fourth or fifth door I'd gotten it perfect enough to work for a good explosion. We ended up in a computer room filled with windows on one wall.

"Could you hook that think up to one of those computers?" Jade asked. She walked over to the windows and tapped the glass. "We could break this."

"I'm sure I could," I walked over to the computers and began wiring my little machine to it. After a few minutes I'd gotten it. "I'm going to have to do it manually," I told Jade.

"Alright, we'll hide under those desk over there and wait for the explosion. Once there's a large number of people in here. Then we'll break through the window a take off. Sound good Ig?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. Now set it up then get under that desk."

I set it to go off after sixty seconds, which gave Jade and I enough time to get safely behind the desk. The time went by quicker than I expected and soon enough the small bomb had exploded, causing a small fire. As people piled in, Jade and I waited for the perfect moment to make our escape.

"Now Iggy," Jade whispered from beside me. She shifted to where she stood on the balls of her feet and grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of her, they should be gone by now."

I nodded, then paused. "Do you hear that?" I asked. She shook her head. "It sounds like an electrical current," I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds. My eyes snapped open. "I hit a circuit!" I jumped up from my hiding spot, pulling Jade with me. The white coats saw us then.

"Ig! What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

I pulled her towards the windows. "I hit an electrical circuit!" I explained. "If we don't get out of here now we'll be ground beef!" I turned to the side and slammed into the window with my shoulder. The glass broke and I pulled Jade through the window, snapped my wings out. "Fly Jade!" I yelled.

She snapped her wings out and went to fly next to me. "What do you mean you hit and electrical circuit?" Jade asked. "How bad could that be?"

_BOOM!_

The sound of the explosion less than fifty feet behind us rang in my ears. I could feel the wind shifting as the building began to fall apart. I only had a second to think before we were hit with shards of wood and glass came at us. I reached down and grabbed Jade, pulling her into me to shield her from the debris. Her wings folded in as I folded mine around her.

The full force of the explosion hit us then, shooting us far out into the forest. I could feel the heat from it burning my back and, no doubt, leaving burns there. I bite my lip in hopes to hold back a scream. Blood dripped from my lip soon after. I spread out my wings when I thought we were getting close to ground to lightened our fall. It helped, but caused a hell of a lot more pain in my back.

When we hit the ground I pulled my wings in and went rolling. I held onto Jade was we rolled down a hill, sticks and rocks jabbing into my back. I landed on my back when we stopped, Jade laying on top of me. It felt like my body was on fire, there was so much pain. My ears were still ringing and I could barely hair anything at all.

My eyelids wouldn't open and blackness filled my world. I could feel hands on my arms, shaking me. "Iggy!" Jade's voice screamed. "Don't die Iggy! I can't lose you know!" I felt water droplets fall on my skin and realized it was Jade's tears. She never cried. "You promised you'd never leave me again! You promised it would all be better! Why are you leaving me if you love me Iggy!" Jade's cries filled my ears and it hurt.

My eyes became wet. I felt from my hand. I could feel it and lifted it up.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and my arm collapsed back to my side. The pain filled my brain and it was too much. Jade's cries was the last think I'd heard before I'd let the darkness completely take over.

* * *

**Hannah: No! Iggy! NO DIE! NO DIE!**

**Fang: Can't you control it as being the author?**

**Hannah: (wipes away fake tear) Yes, but it's more fun when I'm overdramatic. You should try it some time emotionless man!**

**Fang: I vote against that.**

**Hannah: (rolls eyes) Whatever party pooper. Anyways, I have maybe one or two more chapters planned for this story. I know the ending and want to get it done. Since I don't feel like giving up Fang, I'll post another Maximum Ride story after this I just don't know what yet. Any ideas please read the top author's note. Thanks.**

**Fang: Vote on set me free. Don't be as crazy as this one.**

**Hannah: Do you really want that? Who wants Fang to go back so he can hurt Max some more(i.e. **_**The Final Chapter**_**, also known as the last Maximum Ride book.)!**

**Fang: I won't hurt Max!**

**Hannah: Liar!**

**Fang: Sigh. Just review…**

**Hannah: Yes, please review!**


	16. Family

**Hannah: No reviews on the last chapter, really pissed me off. It made me not want to post this.**

**Fang: But?**

**Hannah: But I had more ground to cover and ideas to fill. So, I figured I'd post the last chapter.**

**Fang: Now tell them what you are doing with me next?**

**Hannah: I'll be posting a Figgy or Miggy within the next few weeks. So be on the look out for that.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Sniff. Sniff. Pet. Sniff. Sniff. Pet. Sniff. Sniff. Kiss. Sniff. Sniff. Pet.

I paused the routine to wipe the tears that threaten to fall from the corners of my eyes. I refused to let anyone see me cry, see me really cry. The only person that had ever seen me was Iggy, or he rather heard me. Now, he may never see again. Never see, never walk, never speak, never wake up. I reached and wiped the newly developed tears. No, Iggy, please don't leave me again.

"She's dying up there," Max's voice traveled, even though she had whispered. My hearing had always been advanced because of my mutation, but knowing Iggy had forced me to listen even more carefully.

"Metaphorically," Angel added, hearing someone's thoughts most likely.

"She shouldn't be!" Alice snapped. "Jasper is here, he's been here much longer than that kid and she ignores him!" Alice huffed. "Sometimes, Jade is just an idiot."

"Iggy has been there for her a lot longer than blonde over there!" Max snapped.

"But he didn't leave her," Alice pointed out.

"Stop it." I took a sharp breath in at the sound of Jasper's voice. "It doesn't matter if Jade chooses myself or Iggy. All I want is for her happiness." He paused, then continued. His voice lowered drastically and it was impossible for me to hear.

"Jade." I didn't look up as Carlisle walked in. "I'll be needing to check Iggy."

I nodded, reaching down to just hold his hand. As Carlisle went through the process of checking his burns and injuries, I found my mind wondering. It landed on the time I'd actually spent with Iggy, both the good and bad. They don't matter anymore, I found myself thinking. Even if Iggy had left me to be alone in some of the worst moments of my life it had made me stronger. The time you left me, broke my heart but strengthened my will. I was willing to give up my life for those I loved, and I was going to go down without a fight. Iggy wasn't going to let me do that. In fact, he might have died trying to let me fight for life.

"I fear that he will not be waking up Jade," Carlisle said.

I peeled my eyes from Iggy, turning to look at the good doctor then back to Iggy. I reached forward and touched his face, caressing his check. "He'll wake up," I said to Iggy's closed eyes. "He wouldn't leave like this."

"Jade, I would like you to consider every possibility," Carlisle stressed the word possibilities. He didn't have to, I knew what he meant.

"Iggy won't become a vampire Carlisle. Iggy is stronger than this and will wake up," I nodded to the hybrid. "He's just sleeping. Iggy's trying to regain enough strength to wake back up."

I heard Carlisle sigh before walking out the room. "She's in denial," the doctor said once he was downstairs. "She can't accept the fact that Iggy may not be waking up from this." There was a pause. "Max, I need you to make the decision since Jade seems Jade can not."

"What decision Carlisle?" Max's voice was shaking.

"To decide if we'll be letting him go," Dr. Cullen's voice was calm, "or if you'd like him to become a vampire."

A struggled sob escaped Max's throat. Why couldn't they see it? Iggy wasn't going to die. "He's not going to die!" I yelled. "Iggy wouldn't die like this!"

I had Max start sniff and Nudge begin to cry. I reached out and ran my hand through Iggy's hair, getting out remaining sot. "I'm not crazy yet, right Ig?" I asked him, knowing full and well he wouldn't be answering me. I'd heard somewhere that talking to unconscious people was supposed to help. "I don't want everyone to worry about me, but you wouldn't die like this. I know you wouldn't." I smiled, thinking of a happy topic. "I bet you're having a battle inside you, but I know you'll win. Iggy Ride doesn't give up, for anyone." I smiled at him then kissed his forehead. "Just wake up, that's all I ask."

**Iggy's POV**

I'm not sure how long it's been. The last thing I remember was Jade and I flying out the window then there being a big explosion. What I did know is that my body was really sore. I mean, it seriously felt like I'd been tossed into a meat grinder that was set on fire. My whole body was burning and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I faintly heard Jade's voice talking.

"He's going to die," she whispered, her voice barely hearable.

_Jade? Jade can you hear me? I don't remember what happen. I know there was an explosion and I grabbed you but what happened after that? Why does my body hurt so much? Jade, why are you crying? Please don't cry, I hate hearing you cry._

I thought the words but my lips wouldn't move to for them. They felt heavy, so heavy they felt like lead. I tried to open my eyes for her but my eyelids felt like they were sewed together. Why did my body refuse to listen to me? I tried to taken in breath through my nose, barely getting a lung full, then relaxed my body. If I was going to tell Jade I was okay then I need to be rested. I need to wake up for the world.

I'm not sure how much later it was when I woke up, but I eventually did. I could hear Jade humming, she wasn't whispering anymore. I tried to pick up the beat, to figure out what song she was humming too, but I couldn't figure it out. A minute later, I didn't have to because she began to sing.

_'Cause you know, _

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Even if Jade was a horrible singer I knew that song. "Far Away by Nickleback," I belted out. I couldn't feel my face and when it moved I pictured that it looked like Jell-O.

Jade's breathing nearly stopped. "Iggy?" She questioned. I couldn't move my lips. "Say something again! What am I singing this time?"

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it allright but not right now _

_I know you're wondering when_

"Someday, another Nickleback," I got out.

"Good, good," I could hear the smile in her voice as her hand clasped around mine. "Does it hurt Iggy?"

My brain laughed, but only air came from my lips. "Like. Hell. It. Does," I got out.

Jade laughed as she rubbed circles into the back of my hand. "Yeah, I knew I'd get an answer like that," she said. "I knew you'd be okay Iggy." Suddenly I felt her lips on my forehead. "I knew you wouldn't die on me."

"Kiss. Me. Jade," I chocked out, coughing.

"Okay Iggy," Jade said. I felt her lips touch mine and tried to kiss her back, only to fail miserably. "Open your eyes for me Iggy," she said when she'd pulled back.

I tried to nod, not really sure if I did or not. I tried to pulled apart my eyelids but found out that they were still glued together. "I can't," I told Jade, my lips become light again. "My eyes, they won't open."

I felt water fall on my face and reached up to touch it. When my left arm wouldn't move, I pulled my right one up. It was sore, but I felt the small drop of water on my face. "Are you crying, Jade?" I asked her. "Don't worry, when my body isn't as sore I'll be able to open my eyes." I reached up and tired to find her in the dark.

"That's not it Iggy," Jade took my hand and held it to her face. "I see them, they are blue as ever. That's the problem though, I see them Iggy. I can see your eyes."

"Why is that a that a problem?"

More water fell on my face. "Iggy, what do you see?" Her voice sounded like it was choked for air.

"It's black," I explained. "Everything is black because my eyes are closed."

"Iggy, your eyes are open," Jade's voice cracked. "The explosion made you blind again. I'm sorry." Jade's arms wrapped around me.

I'm blind. We went through so much to fix my eyes and a simple explosion made me go blind again. How much does life hate me? Is this it's crude way of telling me I was never meant to not see? I'm alive, a part of my brain whispered. Even if I was blind I was still alive and from what I could tell Jade wasn't hurt. So, at least I wasn't dead, even if I couldn't see.

"How bad are you hurt?" I asked Jade. My eyes didn't matter, I'd lived without them from years and knew how it was done. If Jade lost anything, whether it be sight or a limb, then she wouldn't be used to it. She hadn't lived without something like me before.

"Just some bruises and burns. It's nothing that you should be worried about." I could hear her smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Help me up?" Jade grabbed my hands and helped me sit up, pulling me to my feet. I slung my arm around her shoulder, leaning completely on Jade. "Take me to the window."

"Iggy, you need to rest."

"Jade, I want to be outside flying again. If the best I can get is a window then I'll be damned if I don't take that!" I felt Jade nod against me. My legs felt like Jell-O but I forced them to move forward.

Step. Pause. Breath. Step. Breath. Step, step. Pause, breath. Step, step, step. Breath. Step. Wall.

"Sorry!" Jade squeaked. She leaned me against a wall and I heard a window opened; she pulled me back to her side. "Here, window opened. We're facing the backyard of the Cullen's house."

I nodded. The window was cool, winter maybe? It felt good blowing through my hair and the smell was just amazing. It was like we were in nature again, just me and Jade wondering around. I felt something cold touch my face, water. "What month is it Jade?" I asked. I seriously couldn't remember. It was still kind of warm when we came to Washington, but no one tells me anything.

"November."

"Snow in November?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jade's laugh rang through the air. "Yeah, well it's Washington?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "What do you expect from the North?"

I laughed with her, "Yeah. We all seem to hate it. You, me, Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, even Fang."

Jade's head fell on my shoulder. We just stood there for a few minutes, her staring out the window, me being happy I was alive. Jade shifted next to me. She wrapped her arms around and buried her face in my chest. "Iggy?" She barely whispered.

"Mhm?" I asked, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

Let's take a moment to recap the last year and a half, shall we? One, I broke up with Jade for Elle, biggest mistake every(Elle's great but I've always had something with Jade). Two, I agreed with the Flock to leave Jade, I know I'm a dumb ass! Three, we thought we saved the world, as if! Four, I got my sight back. Five, after a year or show we fly to Washington, I don't know why. Six, we see Jade and Max goes after her, that's an obvious one. Seven, Jade proves she's changed by making me piss myself, yelling at me, and so much more. Eight, I find out Jade is dating a vampire, I still hate that guy. Nine, Jade goes off on a quest to save Trenton, sacrifices herself, makes me go in a save her. Ten, I lose my sight that I'd just gotten back to save the girl of my dreams, not a bad trade off. Eleven, Jade's mine again, finally.

Not a bad year if I do say so myself.

"I want to go home Iggy," she whispered.

"Home? I thought this was your home?" She'd been telling us that this was her new home for a while now.

Jade shook her head. "No, just a vacation spot. I'll miss Emmett, and Seth and even Jasper but my home is with you and the Flock. I finally realize that."

I smiled, "And Trenton? What about the others?"

"Trenton has his own destiny, his own dream. It's separate from mine. Kim and Brandon will take care of the little ones, that's their job." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm working on my own path right now."

I nodded. "Where's the Flock?"

"Flying, they'll be back in a few hours."

"How long till I'm fully healed?"

"Two to three days. You have some bad burns and broken bones. They have started healing but we won't know if you'll be able to fly for at least two days," she explained.

I nodded. "Alright. We'll go home soon. By the end of the week." Jade nodded against my chest. "And Jade?" Her head moved. "I love you."

Jade's hands touched my face, I flinched when she grazed a burn. She moved her fingers to cup my cheeks while keeping me comfortable. Her lips touched mine for a moment. "I love you too, Ig," Jade breathed before closing the distance.

I reached up and grabbed her face, rubbing my thumbs on her cheeks. "I won't leave you again, I won't let anyone take you from me this time." Jade nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck so tight she almost chocked me.

A door slammed downstairs. "I told you not to fly into the clouds!" Max's voice vibrated through the walls.

"But it was fun!" Gasman whined. "Why'd you take away my tools?"

"Listen to Max," Fang muttered, quiet but deadly.

Jade chuckled. "I can hear our family."

I nodded. "Help me downstairs?" It was a challenge but we worked. As we walked down the stairs I heard some gasps.

"Iggy!" The Flock yelled. The little ones latched onto my legs, Nudge hugging my waist. Jade refused to left go of my arm. "We missed you so much!" "We were so worried!" "I couldn't live without myself best friend!" Their words blurred together.

"You were right," I heard Max whispered.

"I usually am about things like this," Jade said. She kissed my cheek. "Iggy wouldn't die on his family."

I nodded. "I'd never die on you guys, no matter the cost." Even my sight.

"You're blind again," Angel stated, hearing my thoughts. I just nodded.

"Ig," Fang started, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, everyone is fine." I smiled and through my arm around Jade. "Now, come here you two party poopers! We need a family hug!" I laughed. Angel and Gasman's grip on my legs tightened, Nudge's grip intensified, and Jade leaned into me. Fang and Max's footsteps moved closer, I felt Max's arm around my shoulder.

"It's our family Iggy," I could hear Jade's smile.

I nodded. "This is my family. Max, when can we leave?"

"Once your wings are healed. That was a big blast."

I nodded. "A week, then we go back home. Max, I want a house. Can we get a house?" I sounded like a kid again, like before I had to worry about easers and girls.

There was a pause, Max nodding? "Yeah Iggy, we'll find a house."

And so a new adventure starts again. Max, Fang, Jade, me, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. We'll start again and hopefully get it right this time.

* * *

**Not the best ending but that's all I could think of. I figured I end it off with some Maximum Ride because personally I like Maximum better than Twilight.**

**Fang: Is that a compliment?**

**Hannah: (Nods) Be happy.**

**Fang: Never. If you post that Miggy or Figgy you are trying to write I will never be happy!**

**Hannah: Not my fault I'm not a Fax fan. I just don't like you with Max, you broke her heart once, I don't want you to do it again.**

**Fang: Just review her last chapter.**

**Hannah: No attempt to escape?**

**Fang: No, I realized I'm never leaving so what's the point?**

**Hannah: Finally! Now please, please, please, review people!**


End file.
